¿Adiós?
by GabyInuTaisho
Summary: Kagome esta cansada de lidiar siempre con Inuyasha, que el siempre vaya a ver a Kikyo,hasta que un dia se cansa y se marcha a derrotar ella sola a Naraku...
1. Cansada de ti

Cansada de ti

Estabamos de regreso hacia la aldea para descansar un poco después de una larga búsqueda de Naraku, ya era algo tarde, solo se veía el sol escondiéndose en la montaña con un hermoso atardecer anaranjado.

Todos acabamos muy cansados, pues caminamos mucho y luchamos contra varios mounstros para arrebatarles los fragmentos de Shikon, pero… no todos nos dirigimos hacia la aldea, falta el… Inuyasha, que por algún motivo se separo de nosotros diciendo que volverá más tarde.

Llegamos justo cuando anocheció a la cabaña de Kaede, pero por lo visto ella no se encontraba, tal vez fue con los aldeanos para curarlos. Pusimos un poco de fuego, comencé hacer un poco de comida y mientras nos poníamos cómodos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Por lo visto Inuyasha fue con la señorita Kikyo, vi una de sus serpientes cerca de nosotros- decía el monje Miroku, mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego.

-Inuyasha… ese inútil… ¡cuándo aprenderá! –decía Sango, inquieta, mientras Kagome miraba perdida hacía fuera, sin escuchar las palabras de su amiga, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé Sango, pero esta vez nos ha vuelto a defraudar y mucho –añadió Miroku, con la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados –nunca vi a Kagome de esa manera

-No se preocupen me da igual –Kagome se giró hacia ellos, con una sonrisa falsa y la tristeza dibujada en la mirada – yo siempre supe que para él era mucho más importante Kikyo que yo.

- Kagome… - Sango miraba a su amiga con compasión, intentando adivinar qué podría hacer por ella.

Había vuelto a pasar. Inuyasha había preferido ir con Kikyo, y de hecho aún se encontraba con ella. Kagome se sentía fatal, Sango sufría por ella y Miroku miraba la situación, decepcionado. Últimamente la situación se repetía, y eso se estaba comiendo a Kagome. Día tras día, sentía como perdía a Inuyasha, y la exterminadora podía observar como la chica suspiraba, resentida y triste… cansada. Sobre todo cansada.

Cansada de tener que soportar que él estuviera con otra. Cansada de quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba como el amor de su vida se alejaba de ella. Cansada de sus sentimientos. Cansada de él. Cansada de todo.

Y esa tarde se había vuelto a producir el "suceso". Inuyasha había sentido la débil presencia de Kikyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a buscarla. Kagome se había quedado mirando al suelo, resignada y dolida. Miroku suspiró y Sango intentó consolarla.

No puedo soportarlo más… ya no puedo estar aquí. Es obvio, Kikyo lo es todo para el , lo mejor será que les deje los fragmentos y me marche a casa, a mi época. Pero me sentiría sola… sin Sango, sin Miroku, sin ti, Inuyasha…

Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Sé que no puedo soportarlo más. Sé que la amas, que deseas estar a su lado, que yo sólo… sólo soy tu radar, un objeto que usar y luego tirar. Qué más da, total, tienes a Kikyo…

Y, aún así, te amo. No puedo dejar de amarte, y seguramente no dejaré de hacerlo. Tu infantil forma de ser, cuando me defiendes, cuando me dices que me protegerás… pero me mientes. Me dices que jamás me harás daño, pero aún así me hieres cada vez que te vas con ella. Me dices que nunca podrías abandonarme, ¿acaso no lo estás haciendo ahora? Me dices que me protegerás de cualquier peligro, que nunca me dejarás sin tu protección… pero no te puedo creer. Soy incapaz de creerte ahora.

Y mientras le digo a Sango, mi mejor amiga, una persona a la que quiero y siempre querré, una chica que siempre me ha ayudado, mientras le digo que no pasa nada, que estoy bien… tú estás ahí, abrazándola y besándola. Jurándole algo que nunca me juraste a mí, amor. Y sé que jamás lo harás. Y ese sufrimiento es el que me está obligando a querer alejarme de ti. Y sé que lo haré, porque tengo un corazón. O al menos lo tenía antes.

Inuyasha regresó a la cabaña donde el grupo iba a pasar la noche. Una incómoda sensación se instauró en el cuando recibió una calurosa bienvenida. Miroku le miró decepcionado, hundiendo una ramita de madera dentro de la hoguera, para luego apartar la vista dejando escapar un suspiro. La exterminadora, que se encontraba puliendo su enorme arma, le miró fijamente con odio mientras una ligera aura negra se formaba a su alrededor. El pequeño del grupo estaba junto a Kirara en un lado del campamento, mirándole con una expresión asesina. Pero, como siempre, Kagome estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia la hoguera. La chica levantó la cabeza y, sin girarse, se puso en pie acomodándose la falda arrugada. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Inuyasha, y, como siempre, le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el dolor de su alma.

-vaya, Inuyasha, has llegado en el momento perfecto… acabo de hacer la cena –se agachó y tomó un bol de arroz entre sus manos- toma

El medio demonio la miró, desconfiado, pero aceptó la comida con gusto. Sango observó a su amiga, triste. Siempre que él chico volvía de estar con Kikyo la única que le trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada era Kagome. Ella siempre intentaba calmar las cosas, empezando la aparente felicidad con una sonrisa y con un perdón. Eso la extrañaba, Kagome estaría tremendamente dolida por culpa del chico… pero aún así su buen corazón acababa por perdonarle, aunque seguro que no olvidaría aquello, que seguramente se acumularía una vez tras otra. Kagome sufría en silencio, intentando no demostrarle a Inuyasha por lo que estaba pasando, y eso hacía que Sango se sintiera furiosa con el medio demonio. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su mejor amiga y ella de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sólo esperar.

Miroku observaba la situación en silencio. Compartía los mismos pensamientos con Sango, pero su rencor hacia Inuyasha era menor. La verdad, entendía perfectamente que el chico amara a Kikyo, y tampoco le podían reclamar nada, después de todo nada le unía a Kagome oficialmente. Sabía que sentían un amor profundo el uno por el otro, pero también que el chico amaba a Kikyo y que como no existía ningún lazo… digamos "material" entre él y Kagome, y por eso no se sentía con derecho a culpar al chico por su "infidelidad", si al fin y al cabo no existía ninguna relación entre ellos. Pero después de todo, el monje apoyaba a Kagome, es más, deseaba que Inuyasha dejara a Kikyo para estar con ella. Quería ver sonreír a su compañera de viaje, a su amiga… y las únicas dos expresiones que encontraba en el rostro de la chica eran de alegría fingida y de tristeza. Todo por culpa de Inuyasha. Después de todo, sí que tenía derecho a culpar al chico, al menos del sufrimiento de su amiga.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera para terminar su deliciosa comida. Sango intercambiaba numerosas miradas con el monje, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Al final fue la mismísima Kagome la que terminó con el incómodo silencio, pero con una pregunta más incómoda todavía.

-¿qué tal te fue con Kikyo? –dijo, sin apartar la vista de su plato

- bien, supongo, ella se encuentra cansada y… -Inuyasha tragó saliva- me pidió que yo… esto… me quedara con ella unos, días…

-¡¿Qué! –chilló la exterminadora, poniéndose en pie- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla!

-En eso tiene razón, Inuyasha –comentó el monje con calma, antes de volver a llenarse la boca de arroz

-Yo… ¡Yo haré lo que quiera, los fragmentos pueden esperar unos días…! –chilló el medio demonio

-¡No, no y no! –le respondió la chica- ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡¿Crees que este es un buen momento par…?

-¿Cuántos días?- suspiró Kagome, interrumpiendo a su amiga. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y se la encontraron mirando fijamente al suelo, ocultando su expresión bajo el pelo.

-Diez –dijo, finalmente- diez días junto a Kikyo, es lo único que pido

Kagome dejó su plato en el suelo y se levantó, dejando totalmente sorprendidos a sus amigos. Cuando levantó el rostro todos pudieron ver la cara de una joven totalmente fría, como si acabaran de arrancarle todos los sentimientos de un zarpazo.

-Y piensas aceptar, ¿verdad?

-S… Seguramente… -consiguió decir asustado

-Muy bien –la chica se giró

-Kagome… -dijo Sango, apenada, mientras el suspiro de siempre nacía de la garganta del monje –Lo… siento mucho

-Inuyasha, vete de mi vista –dijo, fría e implacablemente

-¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes…! –empezó a gritar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Kagome, quién se dio la vuelta dejando ver la expresión contraída y dolorida que tenía.

-Ya no puedo seguir así, Inuyasha. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Ya no quiero verte nunca jamás… quiero olvidarme de tu existencia –dijo triste, mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro y las palabras abrasaban su garganta- y como veo que no te vas a ir... –tomó su mochila y sus armas- me voy yo.

-¡No, tú no te vas de aquí! ¡No hasta que acabemos con Naraku! –le dijo

-No me importa lo que me digas, no me mandas y nunca lo harás. Mi vida no depende de si tú me quieres o no, mi vida… no depende de ti. Al menos no ahora. Yo misma acabaré con ese sucio de Naraku, porque quiero que sufra como nunca lo ha hecho… pero no lo haré por ti –dijo mientras un sorprendido Inuyasha la miraba- no voy a hacer nada por ti, no mereces nada de lo que hago por ti, sólo me haces daño. Ya estoy cansada de que me hagas esto, de que te vayas con ella sin el más mínimo remordimiento… tanto, que ya no quiero verte nuca jamás –empezó a escupir cada uno de los dolorosos sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, dejando más que impresionado al medio demonio y a sus amigos. – No pienso quedarme cerca de un chico que sólo es capaz de destruirme por dentro. No sé en qué pensaba cuando pedí permanecer a tu lado, y otra cosa más, ¡ni se te ocurra seguirme! –añadió antes de dar media vuelta hacia el bosque.

-Kagome…! –gritó Shippo

-Kagome… -repitió la exterminadora, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido. Suspiró, dolida, para luego enfrentarse a Inuyasha- ¡eres un ser despreciable, Inuyasha! ¿Como se te ha ocurrido? No me extraña su reacción, llevas unas semanas que ni te veíamos. ¿Tanto aprecias a Kikyo como para hacerle eso a Kagome?

-Se ha… ido –murmuró sorprendido el medio demonio

-Y todo es por tu culpa –añadió el monje

-Yo… yo ¡no pretendía que hiceria eso! –se excusó Inuyasha llevándose las manos a la cara

-Pues quién lo diría… desde luego, Inuyasha, nos has decepcionado –Miroku no quiso ni mirarle

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado… aunque desde luego, lo que aún no me creo es que no hayas salido a buscarla –Sango le miró, desafiante- No sé si seré capaz de mirarte a la cara.

-Les juro que yo… no quería…- Inuyasha estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Cállate, Inuyasha –le cortó sabiamente el monje- si no quieres empeorar las cosas, es mejor que te calles

¿Se… se ha marchado? Pero siento su presencia, siento su olor… es decir, no se ha ido a su "mundo"… ¿se ha quedado en el pasado? Un segundo, eso quiere decir que…

-¡Se ha llevado los fragmentos de la perla! –gritó

-Oh, ¡cállate, Inuyasha! –le dijo Sango- ¡Qué más da, es Kagome! Es la reencarnación de Kikyo, por el amor de dios. –Añadió, mirándome con desprecio, como si aquello le fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión- ¡Creo que hemos estado el tiempo suficiente con ella como para confiar en lo que hace…!

-No… no lo digo por eso! –miró a la exterminadora, molesto ¿por qué siempre lo malinterpretan?- ¡lo digo porque la pueden atacar otros demonios!

-No tienes porque preocuparte –dijo Miroku, sin apartar la vista del fuego- Seguramente vaya con Kouga. Después de todo, él si la trata bien.

Le dirigió una mirada envenenada al monje, aunque supiera que tenía razón. Si algo le pasaba a Kagome… sería mi culpa, y sé que no podría vivir con ello. Pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar de que yo siempre le dije que la protegería, que la cuidaría… se ha ido. Por MI culpa.

¿Qué he hecho, que merezca tanto rencor? Aunque la verdad es que tiene razón. La he estado "descuidando" últimamente, y todo para ver a Kikyo. Y yo… ¿qué siento por Kikyo? No estoy del todo seguro, sólo sé que yo… yo…

Quizás no puedo vivir sin Kagome.


	2. Sin ti

**Sin ti**

Jamás pensé en hacer esto, en separarme de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, y mucho menos de Inuyasha, no sé si hice bien en separarme de ellos y dejarlos en su propia búsqueda con Naraku y los fragmentos, aun que servirá por un rato para relajarme y pensar bien las cosas, pero… sin mí no pueden localizar los fragmentos, aun que soy una niña débil, siempre me tienen que estar protegiendo, mientras que yo me la paso escondiéndome o huyendo… - La azabache estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba ni por donde estaba caminando, hasta que se tropezó con una roca y volvió a la realidad.

-Muy bien Kagome, de tanto estar pensando ya no sabes en donde te encuentras – decía la chica mientras pateaba aquella roca que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y miraba hacia todos lados para poder saber su ubicación, pero fue en vano, la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver con claridad.- Lo mejor será buscar un buen lugar para dormir.

La noche se estaba poniendo muy fría, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse para poder sacar una intensa lluvia, y en solo cuestión de segundos ya estaba lloviznando, provocando que la ropa de Kagome se mojara y causara más desesperación en la chica que seguía ahí en pleno bosque perdida, sin refugio, y sin un cambio de ropa, lo único que pedía era tranquilizarse un poco, darse un buen baño y sobre todo dormir.

A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña aldea, con muy poca iluminaria a lo que Kagome corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder refugiarse, tratando de no resbalarse con el lodo que se estaba haciendo por la lluvia.

-Espero que los aldeanos me den permiso para quedarme aun que sea esta noche, si no inventare que hay un espíritu maligno como lo hace… Miroku- La chica se paró en seco frente a una cabaña recordando los tiempos que tuvo con su amigo el monje, sí que lo iba a extrañar, por su forma de ser y por ser un monje libidinoso.

De repente un aldeano que iba de salida de la cabaña, ve a la chica parada con toda la ropa mojada y la cabeza cabizbaja, al parecer estaba perdida, pensó el anciano, caminó hasta ella logrando que su ropa también se empapara.

-Jovencita…. Jovencita –pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Después de varios intentos de llamarla, Kagome por fin levantó la cabeza hacia el anciano que la llamaba, pero éste se sorprendió al ver su rostro, jamás había visto a una señorita con esa cara, llena de tristeza y desesperación, sus ojos no demostraban ningún brillo o al menos el así lo describía.

-Jovencita, ¿necesita un lugar para pasar la noche? – preguntó el anciano. Kagome solo asintió levemente a su pregunta, como si también tuviera pena.- Ven, sígueme. Adentro hay alguien que nos está cuidando, curando nuestras heridas y dándonos comida, así que no hay problema si tú también pasas la noche con algunos de nosotros.

Seguí al anciano para entrar a la cabaña, pero antes de entrar voltee mi cabeza para los lados por si acaso reconocía el lugar, pero no fue así. Todo estaba destruido, cabañas destrozadas y los cultivos por sin ningún lado, al parecer alguien los había atacado.

-Pase usted primero jovencita- dijo el anciano abriendo la cortina y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara yo.

-Gracias. Dije sonriendo, pero me quede congelada al ver niños, adultos y jóvenes heridos. De lejos se veía a otra anciana haciendo curaciones, no la podía distinguir hasta que ella volteó, me reconoció y me llamo por mi nombre.

-¿Kagome qué haces aquí?-

- Oh, hola anciana Kaede, me sorprende verla aquí-

-Lo mismo digo de ti Kagome, y , ¿en donde están los demás?- preguntó en lo que dejaba una cacerola con agua en el piso.

-Bueno… digamos que fuimos a su aldea para descansar un poco, y como no podía dormir salí a pasear un rato, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me perdí y llegué aquí, me imagino que los demás aun no se dan cuenta de que no estoy con ellos. – Mentí, no quería que la anciana Kaede supiera lo que en realidad pasó, y mucho menos de mencionarle de que Kikyo le pidió a Inuyasha quedarse con ella por diez días.

-Kagome, eres mala para mentir, a mi no me vas a engañar, si te hubieras perdido Inuyasha ya te hubiera localizado y no estarías aquí.

-Oh.- No! Como pudo darse cuenta, no le voy a decir lo que pasó.- Kaede, es que bueno, he decidido hacer mi propia búsqueda por los fragmentos de Shikon y Naraku, así que me separe de ellos, pero no tenía planeado perderme.

- No vas a poder tu sola, es muy peligroso, y los demás no podrán localizar los fragmentos sin ti.

-Para eso voy a entrenar más Kaede, me quiero hacer más fuerte, para así acabar con esto yo sola, y por otro lado… está Kikyo, ella también puede localizar los fragmentos de Shikon.- Dije volteando mi cabeza para otro lado.

-Bueno, ya no te diré nada, eres una chica muy terca, pero eso sí, ten mucho cuidado. Mañana por la mañana iré a mi aldea y le diré a los demás que te estén vigilando para que… -

¡NO! , por favor Kaede, cuando regreses no digas nada, di que no me has visto, por favor.- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería que los demás se enteraran de mí, y mucho menos encontrarme con Inuyasha, sería muy doloroso….

-Está bien, no sé cuáles son tus planes realmente pero no diré nada si tú me lo pides, confío en lo que haces. Por cierto, ven, te quiero mostrar en donde vas a dormir.

-Por cierto Kaede, ¿qué pasó aquí?.- pregunte en lo que la estaba siguiendo.

-Un monstruo vino en búsqueda de otro fragmento se Shikon, destruyó muchos hogares e hirió a muchos aldeanos y niños.- Explico ésta en lo que me señaló algo, supongo en donde iba a dormir.

-Ya veo, ¿y es la primera vez que ataca este lugar?-

-No, los aldeanos me han comentado que viene muy seguido. Bien, aquí es donde vas a dormir, si necesitas algo, estaré ayudando a las personas, tú descansa.- Seguido de esto, salió de la pequeña habitación.

-Con que un monstruo, bien, a partir de mañana comenzare mi propia búsqueda.- dije en lo que me sentaba en el piso y miraba directamente al fuego…

...

-¡No soporto tus actitudes Inuyasha! .- Exclamó una Sango muy enojada .- No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Kagome, incluso a nosotros.-

La exterminadora tenía una mirada asesina, tenía ganas de golpear a Inuyasha que se encontraba frente a ella, pero Miroku se interpuso.

-Tranquila Sango .- Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.- Entiendo que estés enfadada igual que yo por la estupidez que cometió Inuyasha, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, las decisiones las toma él como la señorita Kagome, y lo único que nos queda es observar lo que pasa.

-Pero… Agh, si algo le pasa a Kagome no te lo voy a perdonar Inuyasha.- Esta lo vio con una mirada asesina y se volvió hacia Kirara para acariciarla pero Inuyasha no le tomó importancia.

-Igual yo Inuyasha- Asintió el monje.- yo tampoco te lo perdonaría.

-Eres un tonto Inuyasha, más bien eres un ¡retontote!.- Exclamó Shippo dándole un golpe al hanyou en la cabeza.

-Yo también estoy preocupado como ustedes, yo tampoco me perdonaría si le pasara algo a Kagome, por eso, mañana por la mañana investigare en donde se encuentra y estaré cerca de ella.- Inuyasha tenía la cara seria, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Solo empeoraras las cosas Inuyasha, a demás, no sabes lo que pasará si la señorita Kagome se entera o nos ve.- Miroku se sento frente a Inuyasha para poder aclarar la conversación.

-Es cierto, Miroku tiene razón.-

-¡Keh! Ustedes que saben.- El ojidorado solo ladeó la cabeza para otro lado y evitar las miradas de sus amigos, el sabía muy bien que ellos tienen toda la razón.

-Tal vez estemos equivocados, ya que tú la conoces por más tiempo que nosotros, pero esta vez es diferente.

-Y mientras estés de brazos cruzados no se resolverá nada.- Dijo la exterminadora.- Por cierto… tengo una pregunta, para que te quiere Kikyo por 10 días.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera te has molestado en decirnos porque te pidió que fueras con ella.- asintió el monje.

El hanyou los volteó a ver, y los 2 tenían una cara de duda, pero no solo ellos, si no también Shippo y Kirara también lo miraban intrigados.

-¡Keh! No es asunto de ustedes.

-¡ Porque ella fue la causante del problema en el que estamos y también la tuya! No sé como Kagome te aguanta tanto, yo ya me hubiera desasido de ti.- Sango ya no tenía nada de paciencia con él, a ella también le daban ganas de largarse de ese lugar.

-¿Qué dices? No le heches la culpa a ella, la culpa es mia.- Esto último lo dijo mirando al piso, debía aceptar que Sango estaba en lo correcto, Kikyo no ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de Kagome.- Aparte es obvio el porque me pidió que me quedara con ella.

-Sea obvio o no merecemos saber lo que pasa.- A Miroku también se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Kikyo está sola, cualquier demonio la podría atacar, no hay quien la proteja ni la vigile, aparte ahora mismo no se encuentra muy bien que digamos, ella ha estado peleando con muchos demonios y se encuentra muy débil así que yo soy el único que puede protegerla.- No podía soportar la idea de dejar a Kikyo sola, y más aun que Naraku está en su búsqueda.

-Bien, Inuyasha respeto tu decisión hacía la señorita Kikyo, pero estas consiente que juraste proteger y cuidar a la señorita Kagome, cosa que no estás haciendo en estos momentos, pero tarde que temprano tendrás que decidir solo por una de las dos jóvenes.-

Inuyasha ya se estaba impacientando al estar ahí con sus amigos, así que mejor decidió salir un momento, al instante en que se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a salir de la cabaña, la voz de la exterminadora lo detuvo.

-Ya que decidiste estar con Kikyo por un tiempo, nosotros saldremos perdiendo.-

-¡Ha! ¿Qué estás diciendo?, perdiendo en qué.- quiso saber el ojidorado.

-Kagome ya no está, y nosotros no podemos localizar los fragmentos fácilmente como ella, a nosotros nos llevaría años encontrarlos, dime ¿tienes algún plan?, por cierto ¿cuando la volverás a ver?

-Eso… no lo había pensado.- dijo Inuyasha.- pero tendré un plan, y mañana por la mañana le diré a Kikyo que estaré con ella los diez días.

-Eres un tonto, después de lo que ha pasado aun así decides volver a verla y dejar en pausa nuestra búsqueda.- asintió el pequeño zorrito.

- Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible, sino seré absorbido por mi agujero negro Inuyasha, y yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi padre.- Miroku levanto su mano derecha y lo estuvo viendo por un tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos eeh?.- Sango estaba muy enojada, miraba al hanyou con mucho odio, no solo por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, sino que también van a perder el tiempo, mientras que el chiflado este con la sacerdotisa muerta.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, así que se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, y subía a los más alto de un árbol para que nadie pudiera verlo ni molestarlo, sus amigos solo lo estaban molestando desde que se fue Kagome, estaban a punto de comérselo vivo, y al parecer iban a seguir así hasta que hiciera que ella regresara y le pidiera perdón.

Sabía muy bien que Kagome no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente, o ni quizá eso, ella seguro que no lo perdonaría de por vida, la había hecho enojar hasta el punto en el que ella lo odiara. Inuyasha se sentía como una basura, no, no se sentía como una basura, era una basura, no podía siquiera proteger a las 2 mujeres que ama, y por intentar proteger a una, la otra se iba, llegando al punto en que Kagome le dijera que lo odiaba y que no lo quería volver a ver.

Eso si le dolió mucho a Inuyasha, jamás se imaginó que Kagome le dijera eso, y no solo le dolieron sus palabras si no que la perdió, la perdió por sus estúpidos descuidos, pero iba a recuperarla.

-¡Keh¡ no puedes hacer nada bien Inuyasha, siempre arruinando todo.- Susurró para el mismo, pero lo demás lo pensó para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

Bien tengo que pensar en que voy hacer con Kikyo y los fragmentos de Shikon, Sango tiene razón, sin Kagome no los podemos encontrar fácilmente, ella es la única que tiene ese poder… espera… Kikyo también los puede localizar, no, no pondré en peligro a Kikyo, no quisiera que nada le pasara, aun que juré protegerla, puedo hacerlo.- sin embargo el hanyou cambió su rostro de uno de preocupación a uno de tristeza.- Siempre he expuesto a Kagome en las peleas, muchas veces salía lastimada por mi culpa, y ahora me preocupo más por Kikyo, en tratar de meterla a luchar, tal vez no me importa perder a Kagome…

No, no y no, en que estaba pensando, cada vez que Kagome salía lastimada me sentía culpable, al no ser de ayuda, al no poder protegerla como lo prometí, y al ser débil, Kagome me importa mucho, más que mi vida, más que nada en el mundo, más que… Kikyo…

...

A lo lejos se encontraba un castillo muy grande rodeado de demonios, y veneno alrededor para que nadie pudiera entrar fácilmente… sólo las creaciones de Naraku podían entrar y salir con facilidad. Ya dentro, en un cuarto se encontraban 2 personas hablando y afuera de este estaba Kagura cuidando y a la vez escuchando la conversación.

-¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?.- dijo Naraku viendo fijamente a la sacerdotisa.

-Si.- Asintió Kikyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cuando lo volverás a ver?

-Mañana por la mañana, el me dirá si viene conmigo o no.

-Muy bien Kikyo, ahora solo queda esperar a la respuesta de Inuyasha.- Naraku sonreía y en sus ojos se podían ver muchas emociones, odio, alegría y sobre todo venganza.

-Bien, ¿qué planeas hacer exactamente?.- Kikyo cruzó los brazos y puso cara de fastidio, odiaba que Naraku no le contaba nada de su plan que se está llevando a cabo.

-Pronto lo sabrás, tu por lo mientras obedéceme, y poco a poco te darás cuenta de mis intenciones…

** ...**

**Bueno aquí acaba el 2 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, y para aquellas personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, por cierto no conteste ningún review, pero no es por que no quiera sino, que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, aun no salgo de vacaciones en el ballet, pero si los leí :D**

**Y bueno me gustaría que rolaran esta historia… y por cierto las personas que me preguntan que cuando subiré cada capítulo, bueno será cada miércoles, hoy lo subí antes porque mañana apenas tendré tiempo de respirar haha pero bueno así será…**

**Y bueno también pueden aportar ideas, que una se queda corta :(**


	3. Distancias

Cap 3

Por fin amaneció después de una noche muy dura para ellos. Miroku se encontraba apoyado en la pared durmiendo con brazos y piernas cruzadas, Sango estaba acostada en el piso junto con Kirara en sus brazos y Shippo a un lado de ellas. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y agarrando su espada como siempre, pero no estaba dormido, el estaba despierto como siempre velando para Kagome, pero esta vez no era para ella, si no por sus amigos, y aun que no fuera por ellos el no podía dormir después de todo lo que había pasado.

Miroku fue el primero en despertarse, se estaba tallando sus ojos en lo que bostezaba, vaya que no pudo dormir bien, la desesperación de la situación de la señorita Kagome no lo dejaba tranquilo y al parecer tampoco a Inuyasha que en toda la noche no dejo de mover su pie. Seguido de él, la exterminadora fue la siguiente en despertarse, consiguiendo que Shippo y Kirara también lo hicieran.

-Vaya, ya están despiertos… ¿Tienen mucho de haberse levantado? .- Preguntó Sango mirando primero al monje y después al hanyou.

-Bueno yo me acabo de levantar hace unos minutos.- contesto el monje, pero al no oir una respuesta de Inuyasha, Miroku hizo el favor de contestar por el.- Y bueno ya sabes que el no duerme.-

-Es cierto, por cierto Miroku,¿ pudiste dormir bien?

-No, me levantaba a cada rato, esta situación no me deja muy tranquilo que digamos, y dime que tal tu Sanguito?

-Bueno yo si pude dormir pero tuve un sueño muy feo respecto a Kagome.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo era ese sueño? ¿Muy feo?

-Sí, y quisiera no contarlo y espero también poder olvidarlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo mejor será olvidarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, estaba muy fuerte la tensión entre Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, se veía enojado y a la vez triste, al parecer aun estaba enojado por la discusión que tuvieron por la noche, pero este no era el momento para andar enojado. Desde que despertaron el seguía en la misma posición, solo que esta vez no tenía los ojos cerrados, si no que estaba viendo la cortina de la cabaña, como si pudiera ver hacia afuera a través de esta.

-Oigan no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre.- Comentó el pequeño zorrito mientras se sentaba alado de Sango seguido de Kirara.

-Es cierto no hemos desayunado-

-Oigan ese tonto nos va a seguir ignorando-susurro Shippo para que no lo pudiera escuchar el ojidorado.

-No lo se, lo mejor será no molestarlo, al parecer tiene muchas cosas que pensar.- La exterminadora estaba extrayendo algo de una bola que había dejado Kagome, al parecer era la comida que les había traído de su época.

-Sango tiene razón, lo mejor sera dejarlo en paz hasta que se aclare un poco su mente ya que han pasado muchas cosas en una sola noche.- Añadió el monje.

A cabo de unos minutos pusieron la comida en el fuego para calentarla, y en solo cuestión de segundos ya estaba listo y todos menos el hanyou comenzaron a comer.

Inuyasha estaba atrapado en sí, estaba pensando en su situación con Kikyo, y no solo pensaba en ella, si no en Kagome, en lo miserable que es sin su compañía, y en lo estúpido que se sentía al no descubrir que todo el tiempo Kagome estaba incomoda por Kikyo, el sabia que le molestaba que él fuera a verla, pero no sabía muy bien el porqué, hasta la noche anterior en que le dijo todo….

El olor de la comida lo despertó y giro la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros que comían sin él. El monje fue el primero en darse cuenta que Inuyasha los estaba viendo, ladeó la cabeza, y bien que estaba en lo cierto, pero no sabia que decirle ¿Aun estaría de malas?

-¿Así que comen sin mi?… keh.

-¿Quieres un poco de comida? Es ramen lo que te gusta, lo trajo la señori.- calló, no debería de recordarle a Inuyasha a la señorita Kagome, a él y a Sango les dolía recordarla, pero ya se imaginaba cuanto debería de dolerle a Inuyasha.

-Solo comeré un poco, ya que al rato tengo que ver a alguien.- dijo el hanyou sentándose a lado de su amigo agarrando un pequeño plato.

-¿Vas a ver a Kikyo?.- pregunto la exterminadora

-Si.-

-¿Para qué?.- Sango insistía en hacerle preguntas a Inuyasha, hasta parecía que quisiera fastidiarlo.

-Para decirle que si me quedare con ella por unos días.- Dejó su plato ya con las sobras del ramen, miro a Sango con ojos fríos, y la castaña dio a entender que dejara de hacerle tantas preguntas.

Finalmente Inuyasha se levantó, agarró su espada y se dirigió hacia la salida. Todos se estaba viendo el uno al otro, cada vez estaban más sorprendidos por la actitud de Inuyasha, no sabían cómo actuar ante él.

El hanyou estaba caminando con sus brazos cruzados, esta vez no fue saltando por los árboles como siempre, pues no le enraban las ganas de hacerlo. Cada vez se estaba adentrando más en el bosque para dar al árbol sagrado, donde había quedado de verse con Kikyo. Después de un largo de andar caminando por fin llego al lugar, pero al parecer ella aun no llegaba, en lo que la esperaba le echó un vistazo al árbol, ahí pasaron muchas cosas que el jamás lograra olvidar, cuando Kikyo lo selló por culpa de Naraku, y cuando conoció a Kagome… Kagome, la pequeña y frágil chica que le quito el hechizo del sello para así poder salvar su vida…

-Vaya, llegaste primero que yo.- kikyo apareció detrás del árbol en compañía de sus serpientes caza-almas.

-Eee si.- Estaba desconcertado por la interrupción de la sacerdotisa.

-Y bien, ¿has pensado lo que te dije la vez pasada?.

-Si.- contestó sin ánimos.

-Entonces…¿Cuál es tu respuesta Inuyasha?.-

-Si me quedare contigo los 10 días.

-Que bien… y dime ¿cómo se lo tomó Kagome? Y no solo ella, si no también tus amigos.

-Oh bueno sobre ellos…-No, no le quería decir que Kagome se había separado de el por culpa de ellos 2, ni que tampoco sus amigos no estaban conformes con la idea de que él se iba con kikyo un tiempo.- Lo que importa es que voy a estar contigo ¿no?

Dicho esto bajó la cabeza y se le quedo viendo al pasto tristemente.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no estás contento de que te vas a quedar conmigo por un rato… ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada… bueno ¿a partir de hoy me necesitas?

-Mejor a partir de mañana, hoy tengo un pequeño pendiente por hacer, ¿qué te parece?

-Bien, me parece bien.- mintió, todo le estaba pareciendo mal, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esto y de traicionar a sus amigos y más a Kagome.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, en este mismo lugar y a la misma hora.-

-Nos vemos mañana.-

Kikyo veía como Inuyasha se alejaba de ella lentamente, algo había pasado, Inuyasha estaba extraño, y asi no estaba el dia de ayer que se vio con ella, sonrió y decidió marcharse de ahí, pero antes vio aquel árbol grande que le traía recuerdos, solo dio un bufido y se marcho de ahí.

Se dirigía hacia el castillo de aquel ser maligno para contarle lo que había pasado, pero ya no era necesario ir hasta ahí, pues Naraku apareció ante ella en el bosque.

-Dime como te fue.- dijo Naraku apareciendo entre unos árboles que se marchitaban por el efecto del veneno que lo rodeaba.

-Muy bien, si acepto la propuesta que le hice, y eso comenzara a partir de mañana.

-Tonto, no pensé que aceptaría esto, que iluso, y ¿va a dejar a Kagomes sola?.- Naraku cada vez sonreía más, esto estaba encajando como el quería.

-No lo sé, le pregunte sobre ella, pero no me dio respuesta alguna, ni siquiera de sus amigos.

-Bien, tendremos que investigar qué es lo que pasa con los demás, sirve que mis planes se alarguen y sean mucho mejor.

-¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?

-Claro, si no, tengo otros planes, y así los dos podemos conseguir lo que queremos.

-Confiare en ti, y si esto falla o haces algo de más yo misma te matare Naraku, esto lo hago más por mí que por ti.- Kikyo ya estaba frustrada que se dio la vuelta para seguir otro rumbo que no sea con ese ser.

-No te defraudare Kikyo, ya lo veras… mañana iniciara todo- Naraku comenzó a reírse, esto si que le sentaba de maravilla. En poco tiempo el también desapareció rápidamente para que nadie pudiera sentir su presencia.

…..

Aun era muy temprano, muy apenas estaba a punto de salir el sol y ahí estaba Kaede curando a los enfermos, había mucha gente, ella no iba acabar todo eso ella sola.

-Voy por agua, espéreme aquí y siga presionando los vendajes en su pierna.- Le dijo a un pobre hombreo que tenía una herida muy grande en su pierna.

Kaede salío de la cabaña para acercarse a un pequeño lago que había por ahí, y aspi poder sacar un poco de agua, pero a lo lejos se veía una figura femenina y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Kagome, corrió hasta llegar a ella y y verificar si estaba en lo correcto y así fue, Kagome se encontraba sentada la orilla del lago, a un lado tenía su arco y el carcaj de flechas por si acaso, mientras que también estaba mojando sus pies.

-Es muy temprano para que ya estés despierta.- Kaede se le quedó viendo

-Oh, hola Kaede, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, así que para relajarme un poco salí tomar aire fresco y refrescarme con el agua de aquí.

-Ya veo… lo mejor será que regreses, esta es una aldea que ninguna de las 2 conocemos muy bien y no sabemos que nos puede esperar.- Kaede estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que algo andaba mal y que ella jamás se lo iba a contar y quería que regresara a la cabaña para ver si se sacaba algo de información.

-Kaede, ¿hoy vas a regresar a tu aldea?.- Kagome evitó contestar la propuesta de Kaede sobre regresar a la cabaña, lo que ella quería era irse de ese lugar.

-Si ¿Por qué?.

-Nada mas preguntaba, y ¿vas a dejar a todos los enfermos así? ¿Así como se encuentran?.

-Un amigo mío se va a encargar de ellos más tarde, no creas que no lo había pensado, pero ya no creo que regrese hoy, hay mucha gente que atender.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte, para que tu también puedas descansar.- Ese es el trabajo de Kagome, de una sacerdotisa, cuidar de los demás, y a pesar de que las cosas no iban bien para ella, no significaba que para los aldeanos también, ella solo quería los bienes para ellos.

-Si no es mucha molestia está bien, aceptare tu ayuda.

Kagome se paró del césped y se dirigió descalza a un árbol que estaba cerca, ahí había dejado todas sus cosas, Kaede se dio cuenta que ella ya se iba a marchar de ahí y tal vez sin avisarle, la sacerdotisa se puso sus calcetas y zapatos de la escuela y se dirigió hacia Kaede. Ella le dio uno de los botes que ella tenía para que le pusiera agua, ambas se acercaron al lago e hicieron lo que les correspondía.

El camino a la cabaña fue muy corto pero muy incómodo a la vez, ninguna de las 2 dijo alguna palabra. Antes de entrar Kaede vió a Kagome, ella ha cambiado, ya no es la misma que vio hace 1 semana, ahora ya no despide esa felicidad que tanto tiene, si no lo contrario, tristeza y enojo, algo iba mal, y eso lo iba a investigar ella misma cuando este de regreso en su aldea, ya que Kagome parecía que no le iba a decir nada.

-He llegado, y también traje un poco de ayuda.- anunció Kaede, todos se acercaron a ella y a Kagome para que los checaran, pues ya tenían muchas horas de estar esperando.

-Bien, hagan 2 filas, una aquí conmigo y la otra con la anciana Kaede porfavor.- Añadió Kagome.

Y Así fue como se la pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, curando a los heridos y a enfermos. El día se pasó muy rápido para ellas, Kaede estaba agradecida de que Kagome le ofreció su ayuda, si no hubiese contado con ella le daría hasta mañana con los aldeanos curándolos. Finalmente el ultimo lo curo Kagome, y lo mando a que descansara para que pudiera recuperarse más rápido.

-Vaya, este sí que es un trabajo muy pesado.- Dijo Kagome en lo que se sentaba en el piso exhausta.

-Así es, y que bueno que me ayudaste, enserio muchas gracias.- comentó Kaede en lo que se sentaba a lado de ella.

-No es nada Kaede, este es mi trabajo.- Sonrió.- Bien, pues ahora si puedes regresar a tu hogar temprano, bueno no tanto.- Dijo en lo que miraba por una ventana la luz del día, sabía que estaba a punto de anochecer.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo?

-No gracias, ahora si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir.- Kagome agarró su mochila, si arco y sus flechas, ya lista para irse.

-¿Y a dónde vas exactamente?.- Kaede estaba asustada, no quería que le pasara nada.

-Ni yo lo sé.- Dijo ésta ya afuera de la cabaña seguida de Kaede.- Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, nos vemos…. Luego.- la volteó a ver por última vez y le sonrió, ni ella misma estaba segura si la volvería a ver.

-Cuídate Kagome.- La anciana no supo como describir su sonrisa, no era esa la típica sonrisa con la que siempre la veía, era una sonrisa sin sentimiento… una sonrisa falsa. Kagome desapareció entre los árboles, ya no se podía distinguir muy bien, pues el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en las montañas.

Muy bien, a partir de mañana inicia la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon por mi cuenta, ya es tiempo de ser fuerte Kagome, ya es tiempo, no me permitiré que alguien me diga débil ni tampoco que me comparen con Kikyo, le mostraré a Naraku quien soy en realidad….- Susurraba Kagome para sus adentros, ella ya estaba lista decidida en lo que va hacer.

…..

Bueno aquí se acaba el cap 3 :D

Sé que estuvo aburrido, pero bueno es que también trato de alargar la hist, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Les gusto?

Por cierto, pido disculpas por no subir el cap la semana pasada, pues verán, acabo de comenzar mis vacaciones, y pues ya saben, a veces uno se relaja de más y no le entran ganas de hacer nada, pero bueno, en caso de que vuelva a pasar esto (por alguna otra situación) subiré 2 cap los miércoles, yo los repongo xD ,

**LAKYTU-CHAN-** me gustó tu idea, pero siento que se va a salir de tema, a como yo lo estoy pensando, pero si quieres podemos hacer una hist juntas, con ese tema que pusiste…¿Qué te paece?

Por cierto… gracias por sus reviews!


	4. Una nueva amiga

Cap 4

Estar sola no era muy divertido que digamos, ya no hay nadie con quien platicar o confiar, Kagome necesita estar al lado de sus amigos y también de Inuyasha, ella no está acostumbrada a viajar sola, y más cuando lleva mucho tiempo viajando con ellos. Los echaba de menos, eso sí tenía que admitirlo, pero lo que no quería admitir era que necesitaba a Inuyasha, que no podía estar sin él, desde que me separé no he dejado de pensar en el.

La noche se estaba acercando rápidamente, y eso que hace unos segundos aun se veía el atardecer de un color naranja combinado de rojo. Kagome seguía caminando tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde refugiarse, se hubiese quedado en esa aldea, pero temía que Kaede les dijera a los demás en donde se encontraba, aunque Inuyasha pudiera rastrearla fácilmente con su olfato, o que también Kaede le estuviera presionando sobre que estaba pasando.

-Si no encuentro un lugar en donde dormir, creo que no estaría nada mal dormir aquí en el bosque.- pensó Kagome en lo que seguía caminando.- Por lo regular siempre dormíamos al aire libre, e Inuyasha velaba por mí… ash Kagome el ya no está, ni el monje Miroku ni Sango. Creo que será más difícil dormir en el bosque sin protección alguna. -¿Pero qué cosas decía? Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse más fuerte, e iba dejar de depender de los demás.

La azabache seguía caminando cuando sintió la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. Corrió hacia la dirección en donde sentía la presencia, cada vez que la sentía más cerca de ella, vaya si que tenía suerte en encontrar un fragmento de Shikon en su segundo día de su propia búsqueda.

Después de un rato de estar corriendo Kagome por fin llegó al lugar de donde presentía un fragmento de Shikon, pero no había nada ni nadie. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito femenino y no dudo en ir con esa persona para ayudarla.

Y ahí estaba un monstruo, era un ogro muy grande que tenía 2 cabezas, y una cabeza era la que tenía un fragmento se Shikon. Una niña pequeña estaba huyendo de él, pero tropezó con una raíz de árbol, ya no se podía mover, se había lastimado el tobillo y también sus rodillas. El ogro alzo su mano para luego enterrarle las uñas a la pequeña, Kagome rápidamente sacó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó a la cabeza del ogro, sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia. La flecha traspaso por la cabeza dejando que el fragmento de Shikon saliera.

-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Kagome en lo que recogía el fragmento y se acercaba a la niña.

-Wow, no te había visto.- dijo la pequeña que aun seguía sentada.

-Lo siento, es que no quería que el ogro se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-No importa, aun así gracias por salvarme.-

-No es nada.- Dijo Kagome en lo que ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Me llamo Kagome ¿y tu?.- Vaya, si que la pequeña hacía muchas preguntas, pensó.

-Yo me llamo…

La niña fue interrumpida por una chica más grande y joven, se veía de unos 18 años, tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos combinaban con su pelo, también los tenia de color negro. Se acercó a la niña y la miro horrorizada, sus rodillas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Miró a Kagome con odio, pensaba que era ella la culpable de todo esto.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó bruscamente

-Tranquila hermana, ella me salvó la vida.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó confundida.

-Si, es que esta pequeña estuvo a punto de morir por un ogro….- Añadió Kagome asustada por la actitud de esa chica.

-Oh ya veo, muchas gracias, y perdón por causar problemas… ¿eres una sacerdotisa verdad?.- La chica la estaba viendo de arriba abajo.

-No es nada, y s..si, soy una sacerdotisa.- Kagome se sentía incomoda por como la veía la chica.

-¿Cómo es que te llamas?.-

-Kagome..- Igual que su hermana, con muchas preguntas pensó.

-Mucho gusto Kagome, y dime que te trae por aquí..-

-Bueno, es que ando en búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon y aquí estaba uno.- aseguro la azabache.

-Una tarea muy difícil, por cierto, si no tienes lugar en donde dormir, eres bienvenida conmigo, sirve que platicamos más. - Le sonrió

-Me gustaría.-

La chica cargo a su hermana y se la puso en su espalda, puesto que no podía caminar, atrás de ellas estaba Kagome siguiéndolas, ambas hermanas iban platicando felizmente, pero Kagome no pronuncio alguna palabra, prefirió escuchar lo que decían las chicas. Después de un buen rato de andar caminando por fin llegaron al hogar de las chicas.

-Bien, ya llegamos, aquí es donde vivimos, es un pueblo muy pequeño, casi nadie vive aquí.- comento la chica en lo que seguía caminando y se dirigía a una cabaña.

Kagome no dijo nada, permaneció callada y asombrada al mismo tiempo, sabía que en esta época había mucha pobreza, pero esto ya era mucho. Siguió a la chica hasta que entraron en la cabaña, era muy pequeña y no tenía nada, más que unos botes para el agua.

-Así que eres sacerdotisa, que bueno es encontrar a otra sacerdotisa por aqui.- añadió la chica en lo que bajaba a su hermana y le ponía un poco de hierbas medicinales y un poco de agua.- Cuéntame de ti Kagome.

-Bueno….- no sabía por dónde empezar, no le iba a contar que ella permanecía de otra época, eso sí que no se lo iba a creer.- yo soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y ahora yo estoy al cargo de encontrar la perla de Shikon que yo misma destruí.

-¿Eres la reencarnación de Kikyo? Lo sabía te pareces tanto a ella.- dijo la chica asombrada, pero al ver la cara de Kagome se retractó.- Lo siento

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.- si le disgustó que ella también le dijera lo mismo que toda la gente, pero no era culpa suya.- ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Bueno, hace varios años, cuando todavía había gente en esta aldea, y mi madre aun vivía, un ser nos atacó matando a la mayoría del pueblo, hirió también a muchas personas, ese ser maligno aparecía a cada rato, mi madre que era una sacerdotisa, no podía con él, y con toda la gente del pueblo, hasta que una vez apareció Kikyo, mató al ser y le ayudó a mi madre a curarlos. Al día siguiente desapareció, y ya no le pude dar las gracias.

-¿Así que tu también eres una sacerdotisa?.- preguntó la azabache.

-Sí, pero no soy como Kikyo, o como tú.-

-Con razón supiste que era sacerdotisa, sentiste mi poder ¿no es así?

-Si, despides un gran poder.- La chica acabó de curar las heridas de su hermana y la mando a dormir.

-¿Sabes?... me quiero ser más fuerte para que también pueda derrotar a Naraku.- Dijo Kagome.

-Dijiste ¿Naraku?, piensas enfrentarte con ese ser.- La chica esta asombrada y a la vez asustada.- El es un monstruo muy fuerte…

-Es por eso que quiero hacerme más fuerte, para poder derrotarlo.- Dijo Kagome decidida.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Kagome.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó confunida.

…..

En esa misma tarde-noche la anciana Kaede por fin llego a su cabaña, cuando corrió la cortina para poder pasar a su hogar se encontró con la sorpresa de que el grupo de Inuyasha estaba ahí. Todos estaban sentados viendo el fuego silenciosamente, que hasta nadie se percató de que ella ya había llegado. Por lo que veía todos estaban tristes por la partida de Kagome.

-¿Dónde está Kagome e Inuyasha?.- Preguntó Kaede, ella sabia donde estaba Kagome, pero al ver que en la cabaña no estaba Inuyasha se le hizo muy extraño.

Todos salieron de su depresión y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, todos de miraron y Miroku fue el que respondió.

-Se ha marchado Kaede, Kagome se ha marchado.- añadió el monje viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Así es, desde ayer que no está con nosotros.- dijo la exterminadora sin dejar de ver el fuego.

-¿Pero cómo paso eso?.- Como Kagome no le dijo, por lo menos esperaba una respuesta de ellos.

-Se peleó con Inuyasha, porque fue a ver a Kikyo.- Contestó el pequeño zorro.

-Ya veo.- Así que eso explica la razón de que Kagome decidiera hacer su propia búsqueda, ya me lo suponía pensó la anciana.- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que Kikyo le pidió a Inuyasha que se quedara con el unos días, y el acepto, pero Kagome ya no pudo aguantar tanto y se fue.- dijo Shippo tristemente.

- ¿Pero que estará tramando mi hermana?.

-No lo sabemos Kaede, pero por culpa de ellos 2, ahora nos quedamos sin una amiga, y nos retrasaremos en la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos.- comentó Sango

-Y bueno sobre Inuyasha, esta mañana fue hablar con Kikyo, pero ya se tardó demasiado.- añadió el monje.

-Por cierto Kaede, ¿en dónde estabas?.- Preguntó Sango cambiando de conversación, ya estaba harta de ese tema, aparte de que no tenía ánimos.

-Es cierto, en donde estabas anciana.- En eso apareció Inuyasha viéndola directamente, con una cara de fastidio.

-Hasta que apareces.- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Yo estaba en una aldea curando a unos aldeanos que fueron heridos por un monstruo.

-Keh!.- Fue la única respuesta del hanyou.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir todos.- Dijo el monje, para evitar alguna pelea.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana Inuyasha ya estaba listo para irse con Kikyo, aun no salía el sol, y todos aun permanecían dormidos.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme antes de que alguien me vea.- Estaba punto de salir corriendo cuando una voz lo paró.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Inuyasha?.-

Volteó su cabeza, genial era Miroku, cómo tenía ganas de golpearlo, siempre arruinando sus planes.

-Me voy con Kikyo.- Respondió fríamente.

-Oh, ya es hora de nuestro abandono…. Parece ser que no extrañas a la señorita Kagome, o ¿acaso la vez en Kikyo?.

Ese maldito, si que se estaba ganando unos buenos golpes pensó.- Eso a ti que te importa Miroku, mejor vuelve a dormir, no me detendrás en estos momentos.

-No trato de detenerte, solo trato de que pienses, nos estas traicionando, y no solo a nosotros sino también a la señorita Kagome, imagínate como se sentirá.- susurró el monje

Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo con Miroku, los estaba traicionando, y de eso estaba consciente, pero su orgullo no permitía admitirlo y claro que echaba de menos a Kagome, la extraña demasiado y aunque quisiera buscarla, aun no es el momento adecuado, pero si va ir en busca de ella.

-Ya déjame.- respondió molesto y se fue, le hartaba que todos tuvieran razón excepto el, le hartaba que siempre anduviera arruinando las cosas, que lo pusieran a pensar como niño chiquito… y muchas cosas más, pero tarde que temprano tenía que admitir que el siempre es el equivocado.

A unos pocos metros de ahí, se encontraba Kikyo en compañía de sus serpientes, la sacerdotisa de dio cuenta que finalmente el hanyou había llegado, le hizo una señal con la mano para que viniera y pudieran irse de ahí, para llevar a cabo el plan de Naraku.

El hanyou le hizo caso y se acerco a ella, pero ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando de pronto Inuyasha se paró, sus pensamientos se lo estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto la sacerdotisa

-No es nada.- respondió sin animos.

-Te sucede algo, a mi no me mientes.-

-Desde ayer que estoy peleado con mis amigos, porque me voy a ir por un tiempo y voy a dejar la búsqueda de los fragmentos pendiente….

-No importa, solo será un tiempo.- Kikyo lo interrumpió, estaba impaciente para que el plan se hiciera bien.

-No, si importa Kikyo.- El hanyou la miro seriamente.- Kikyo… mejor ven con nosotros, y entre todos buscamos los fragmentos….

….

Bueno aquí acaba el cap 4! , perdón si aburrió, pero es que también ando corta de inspiración haha xD.

Bueno chicos y chicas, mañana jueves 12 me iré a Cancún y regresare hasta el 22 por la tarde, me llevare mi libreta para anotar la hist o las ideas que me lleguen a la cabeza, y una vez llegando me pondré a escribir, así que este Miercoles 18 no habrá capi, se los repondré hasta el 25, y si tengo tiempo hare el de esa semana.… Dios! Es mucho xD

Bueno eso es todo! Gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que acepto ideas! , solo que me ire lento, así que no se preocupen, no es que haya ignorado sus propuestas XD

Nos vemos


	5. El reemplazo de Inuyasha

Cap 5

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto la sacerdotisa

-No es nada.- respondió sin ánimos.

-Te sucede algo, a mi no me mientes.-

-Desde ayer que estoy peleado con mis amigos, porque me voy a ir por un tiempo y voy a dejar la búsqueda de los fragmentos pendiente….

-No importa, solo será un tiempo.- Kikyo lo interrumpió, estaba impaciente para que el plan se hiciera bien.

-No, si importa Kikyo.- El hanyou la miro seriamente.- Kikyo… mejor ven con nosotros, y entre todos buscamos los fragmentos….

-Qué….- la sacerdotisa estaba sorprendida por la propuesta del hanyou, jamás pensó que el algún día le llegara a decir eso.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que buscaras conmigo y con mis amigos los fragmentos de la perla y también derrotar a Naraku.- El hanyou evitaba la vista de Kikyo, y eso tenía una sola razón, que estaba pensando en Kagome, en que la iba a reemplazar.

No, no podía aceptar, eso iba arruinar el plan que tenían, aunque pensándolo bien si aceptaba la propuesta del hanyou el plan sería mucho mejor que el que tienen, solo era de cuestión de coordinarse con Naraku, pero como le iba dar a saber a Naraku lo que acaba de pasar. De repente la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta que no estaba sola con Inuyasha, había alguien más, pero ahorita no le daría la importancia.

-¿Pero que no Kagome está contigo?.- Kikyo estaba sonriendo para sus adentros, pero por fuera mostraba toda una preocupación.

-Bueno… ella se separó de nuestro grupo.- Y hasta ahí dijo, no le iba dar explicaciones de todo lo que estaba pasando.- Entonces que dices, ¿vienes?.

-Me gustaría aceptar, pero no sé si a tus amigos les caiga bien la noticia de que voy a estar con ellos y contigo.- Cada vez Kikyo se hacía la inocente, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de papel por que no iba con ella, pero haría cualquier cosa para que la gente le creyera.

-Pero que cosas dices, tu eres como…- ¡Maldición! Otra vez las estaba comparando, no son iguales, las 2 son personas muy diferentes.- Yo… hablaré con ellos.

-Me parece bien.- Estaba un poco molesta porque sabía que el ojidorado iba a mencionar a Kagome, pero no cabía duda que estaba también feliz por el plan.

-Bueno, vamos a la aldea, ahí es donde están.- dijo desviando la mirada y empezando la marcha.

-Yo… ahorita te alcanzo Inuyasha, iré por un poco de agua.-

-Te acompaño.-

-¡NO!.- añadió Kikyo preocupada, no quería que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de lo que quería hacer.- Puedo cuidarme yo sola, no te preocupes, mientras adelántate y coméntale a tus amigos.

-E… Está bien.- contestó confundido, jamás vio ese tipo de reacción en Kikyo.

Kikyo esperó a que el hanyou se perdiera de su vista mientras sonreía, seguía parada en el mismo lugar, roló sus ojos hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la misma presencia de hace unos momentos.-¿Acaso Naraku te envió a vigilarme?

-Vaya, tan astuta como siempre, sabía que habías notado mi presencia.- Dijo saliendo de los arboles con los brazos cruzados y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa que combina con sus ojos rojos.

-No estoy tonta como para no notarte Kagura, pero no me quede aquí para platicar contigo, solo quiero que le hagas saber a Naraku todo lo que escuchaste, que me iré con Inuyasha y sus amigos en busca de la perla, y dile ¡Ahora! Que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

-¿Quien te crees como para darme ordenes?.- Kagura se molestó aun más, provocando que sacara su abanico para un ataque.

-Tú solo hazlo.- Dijo sin más, no se iba a poner a discutir son un sirviente de Naraku.

-Que altanera.- Sacó una pluma de su cabello que en poco tiempo se hizo grande con la dueña arriba mientras salía volando dejando a Kikyo sola.

…..

-¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Si, que yo puedo ayudarte.- Añadió la chica que estaba enfrente de Kagome.- Tal vez no soy muy fuerte como tú, pero puedo ayudarte a liberar tu poder que tienes sellado.-

-¿Sellado? A que refieres.- Kagome estaba más confundida que antes, cómo es que ella tenía aun más poder que estaba sellado.

-Justo aquí.- comentó señalándose el corazón.- tu corazón reprime algo muy fuerte que no te deja liberar todo lo que tienes.

-Ya veo, y como se deshace ese sello.-

-Sígueme.- Dijo la chica de ojos grises que se levantaba del piso y se dirigía a la salida seguida de Kagome.

Saliendo de la cabaña se dirigieron de nuevo al bosque, pero esta vez en el sentido contrario. Al poco rato de estar caminando llegaron a un rio que provenía de una cascada a lo lejos.

-Aquí es, en este rio.-Ambas se acercaron a la orilla del rio.

-Que tengo que hacer para romper el sello-

-Solo metete al agua.- La chica no le quería dar explicaciones a Kagome, quería que ella se diera cuenta.

-E… esta… bien.- Kagome respondió dudosa, ya no sabía si confiar en ella. Se quitó los zapatos junto con sus calcetas. Se puso de rodillas en la orilla del rio dispuesta a meterse, pero antes quiso probar la temperatura del agua. El dedo de en medio fue el primero en tocar el agua, haciendo que con ese simple contacto Kagome fuera arrastrada dentro del agua. Al principio estaba asustada, pensaba que iba a morir ahí, pero se dio cuenta que podía respirar en el todo oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada…

-Todo depende de ti Kagome….- dijo la chica fuera del agua.

…..

-¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Sango que se encontraba a lado de Kaede preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué no te ibas a ir con Kikyo?.- Añadió el pequeño Shippo.

-Sobre eso… quiero hablar con ustedes.- Inuyasha no sabía si ellos iban aceptar su idea, muy apenas se estaban recuperando de la partida de Kagome, incluso el aun no se recupera, es el que más está dolido por su partida.

-¿Rechazaste a la señorita Kikyo?.- El monje estaba serio, pero el enunciado lo dijo con gracia.

-¡Me pueden dejar hablar por favor!.- suspiro molesto, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran a cada rato, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a explicarles, Kikyo entró a la cabaña.

-¿Inuyasha?.- interrumpió Kikyo. Todos se quedaron paralizados al verla ahí, a lado de Inuyasha.

Kaede se paró de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa, pero también ¿miedo?-Hermana…¿Qué haces aquí?

Vaya Kaede, hace cuanto que no nos vemos.- Eso no lo dijo con alegría, más bien sin ningún sentimiento, fría como siempre.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- Sango no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, casi nunca Kikyo se mostraba antes ellos, solo recibía a Inuyasha, y ahora tiene el descaro de aparecer justo cuando su mejor amiga no estaba.

-Eso es lo que les voy a explicar.- Inuyasha se sentó frente a ellos y miro a los ojos de cada uno.- Como Kagome no se encuentra y no se quieren atrasar en la búsqueda, le pedí a Kikyo que nos ayudara, así ella tendrá mi protección y al mismo tiempo no nos retrasaremos.

Todos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Kikyo ayudarlos?, se produjo un largo silencio a lo que al hanyou no le gusto, supo que no iban aceptar la ayuda de la sacerdotisa hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Señorita Kikyo, nos gustaría que nos dejara hablar a solas con Inuyasha, por favor.- Miroku le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas para que Kikyo no se diera cuenta de lo malo que había sido la idea.

-Está bien.- Justo cuando salió, esperaron a que pasaran unos segundos para que la sacerdotisa se alejara del lugar.

-¡Insensible, ingrato, tonto! Como te atreves hacerle esto a Kagome y a nosotros.- Sango estaba al borde de las lágrimas tanto de tristeza como coraje. Estaba a punto de aventarse contra el ojidorado pero unas manos la detuvieron por los hombros.

-Cálmate Sango.- Dijo el monje preocupado por el tipo de reacción de ella.

-¡Como quieres que me calme cuando Kagome ha sido reemplazada por Kikyo!.- Dejó de moverse y apretó sus manos en puños conteniendo la ira que sentía en ese momento, pelearse no iba ayudar a traer de vuelta a Kagome.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Sango, ¿remplazó a Kagome por Kikyo? No, eso nunca, nadie llegaría a reemplazar a alguien como ella, ni siquiera Kikyo, Kagome es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, incluso Kikyo no lo llegó a ser y ¿así se lo paga, reemplazándola?

-¡Eres un perro tonto!.- Exclamó Shippo llorando.

-¿Tan poco te importa Kagome para ti Inuyasha?.- El monje también estaba molesto por la decisión que él había tomado sobre irse con Kikyo, pero traerla y que sea un reemplazo, eso lo molestaba aun más.- Contesta… dime, a ti no te importa verdad.

Inuyasha ya no aguantaba los reclamos de sus amigos, el estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, pero nunca lo pensó como un reemplazo, Kagome le importaba, y mucho, daría su vida por protegerla.

- Claro que me importa Miroku y más de lo que tú piensas.- No le iba a dar una plática a Miroku de lo que siente por Kagome en estos momentos.- Saben que, les guste o no, Kikyo vendrá con nosotros, y no solo estaremos buscando los fragmentos y a Naraku, si no a ella también.- ya no quiso continuar discutiendo con ellos, no le gustaba, pero tenía que decir lo siguiente para que entendieran que si le importaba Kagome.- ¿Saben por qué ayer por la noche llegue tarde? Porque fui a buscarla, me la pase todo el día tratando de encontrarla, pero fue en vano.- dijo casi gritándolo.

-Será mejor que se calmen.- añadió Kaede.- Kagome está buscando a Naraku, y ustedes también, tarde que temprano la van a encontrar, pero desgraciadamente no tiene protección en estos instantes.

-Es cierto, puedes traerte a Kikyo si quieres, pero para mí no existirá.- dijo Sango enojada

-Yo igual.- dijo el zorrito sentándose en las piernas de Sango y dándole la espalda al hanyou.

-Creeré en ti sobre la señorita Kagome, y espero que pienses mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.- Miroku hizo lo mismo que Sango y Shippo, hasta ahí llego la conversación.

Afuera de la cabaña se encontraba Kikyo apoyada en una de las paredes cerca de la cortina, con la cabeza gacha haciendo que su pelo le taparan los ojos y sonriendo de pura maldad, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había escuchado toda la conversación, esto sí que iba a funcionar de maravilla aun que por un lado le desagradaba que aun Inuyasha siente algo muy fuerte por Kagome.

…

Naraku se encontraba sentado viendo directamente a una pared, estaba con su típica sonrisa y esos ojos fríos, pero luego los puso en una figura femenina que apareció de repente.- ¿Qué pasa Kagura?

-Kikyo me pidió que te dijera lo que acaba de pasar, al parecer Kagome se separo del grupo incluyendo a Inuyasha, y como ahora no tienen un detector de fragmentos, Inuyasha le pidió a Kikyo que les ayudara con su búsqueda, y ella acepto.-

-¿Qué?.- exclamó Naraku enfadado.-¡Como que acepto!

-Dijo que pensaras bien el motivo, que el plan saldría mejor.- Naraku desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia una ventana, se produjo un largo silencio, hasta que Naraku comenzó a reírse.

-Kagura, te encargare otra tarea sencilla, quiero que encuentres a Kagome y después me dices su ubicación, eso es todo por ahora, puedes irte.- contestó Naraku sin mirarla.- Pronto será mi turno de aparecer y hacer las cosas más divertidas…

…

**Aquí acaba el cap 5!¿Les gusto? ¿No? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bien, el cap 6 que es el que tocaba hoy, lo subiré más tarde, incluso quizás mañana, no se la verdad, denme hasta el viernes, quiero descansar tantito, porque aun que no lo crean todo lo escribí hoy, a partir de las 7am… Saben, también estoy pensando en tener un(a) asistente, ya me estoy quedando corta de tiempo e ideas pero aun no se la verdad… por cierto, en la parte de Kagome, se que lo hice corto, de hecho tenían planeado acabar toda esa parte del rio hoy, pero le pare por qué no sé exactamente que hacer…**

**Les dejo mis face para cualquier cosa- Gabriela Lionard -**** . , pueden agregarme libremente, solo díganme que son lectores de mi hist xD**

**Saludos**


	6. La Reencarnación de Kikyo

Cap 6

-E… esta… bien.- Kagome respondió dudosa, ya no sabía si confiar en ella. Se quitó los zapatos junto con sus calcetas. Se puso de rodillas en la orilla del lago dispuesta a meterse, pero antes quiso probar la temperatura del agua. El dedo de en medio fue el primero en tocar el agua, haciendo que con ese simple contacto Kagome fuera arrastrada dentro del agua. Al principio estaba asustada, pensaba que iba a morir ahí, pero se dio cuenta que podía respirar en el fondo del agua, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada…

-Todo depende de ti Kagome….- dijo la chica fuera del agua.

- _"¿Deseas hacerte más fuerte?"_ – Se escucho una extraña voz varonil alrededor del lago.

Kagome se asustó aun más, no sabía de dónde provenía esa extraña voz.

-Vamos Kagome tranquilízate, esto es para ayudarte.- se dijo a si misma.- dejo su temor a un lado y decidió contestarle a la voz varonil-. Así es, ¿cómo puedo hacerme más fuerte?.- Estaba decidida hacer todo lo que le pidiera para cumplir su objetivo.

La sacerdotisa que estaba afuera se acercó al lago, hincó su rodilla derecha en la tierra mientras que la otra la tenia flexionada con su brazo izquierdo apoyado. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia el agua y con las yemas de sus dedos tocó la superficie del lago.

-Esto me permitirá tener una conexión y saber qué es lo que pasa con Kagome.- susurró

_-"¿Eres la reencarnación de Kikyo cierto?"- _preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta de la chica.

-Si.- contestó seriamente la chica.- Dime, que tiene que ver ella conmigo.

_-"Tienen algunas cosas en común"_

-¿Y?

_-"Una de esas cosas que tienen ambas, es que las 2 no pueden sacar su verdadero poder".-_

Kagome se sorprendió por lo que acaba de decir la voz ¿Kikyo y ella no han sacado su verdadero poder? Tal vez de ella no se sorprende… pero de ¿Kikyo?

La sacerdotisa que se encontraba afuera tampoco podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿ambas tenían ese pequeño bloque como sello en sus corazones? Después de todo Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, prácticamente son la misma en cuerpo y alma.

-Y… ¿qué puedo hacer para sacar todo mi poder?.-

_-"Es algo sencillo, solo tienes que dejar de amar".-_

-¡¿Qué dices?.-

_-"Las sacerdotisas están destinadas a estar solas, no pueden amar._

-¡No! , eso jamás.- gritó Kagome

_-" Kikyo era una sacerdotisa muy fuerte, hasta que se enamoró de ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha, sus poderes se hicieron más débiles por dedicar su corazón a ese híbrido cuando tenía que dedicarse a la perla de Shikon. Se dejó llevar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Naraku les puso una trampa, ella fácilmente se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Y lo mismo estás haciendo tu como su reencarnación". _

-No, yo jamás dejare de amar a Inuyasha, yo… yo no voy a renunciar al amor.- De nuevo Kagome estaba sintiendo miedo. Tan solo con imaginarse que si renunciara a ese sentimiento ¿Qué sería de Inuyasha, sus amigos, su familia?, tan solo de pensarlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se fueron haciendo cristalinos.

_-"A pesar que tu eres su reencarnación, tu eres diferente Kagome, tienes algo que Kikyo no tiene"_

-Entiendo, Kagome está enamorada del mismo ser que Kikyo.- pensó la sacerdotisa que seguía en la misma posición.- Pueden ser casi iguales pero a la vez son diferentes. Es cierto, esta chica tiene algo que la misma Kikyo no tiene.

-No entiendo.- Kagome se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano para evitar que saliera una lágrima.

_-"Busca la respuesta por ti misma"_.- Y en eso la voz desapareció

-¡No, espera! , no entiendo…- Al ver que ya no obtenía respuesta deicidio pensar un poco las cosas, pero comenzó a sentirse débil lo que le provocó un desmayo.

La sacerdotisa de ojos grises, apartó la mano que la tenía en el agua y miró a todos lados.- Será mejor que la saque, ya es muy tarde y no es bueno estar a estas horas de la noche aquí.- Se metió al lago que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y recogió a Kagome, la sacó y la recostó en el piso.- Vaya terminaste exhausta, será mejor que te lleve a mi hogar.

Los rayos de sol traspasaban algunos pequeños agujeros que tenia la cabaña, dándole directamente a la cara de Kagome provocando que la chica abriera sus ojos lentamente. Al reconocer la cabaña retiró una manta que tenia sobre su cuerpo y se sentó. Se tocó la cabeza le dolía un poco, en esa misma posición empezó a recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior… ¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Qué quiso decir al último?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sacerdotisa que entraba a la cabaña junto con su hermana.

-Vaya, despertaste…. ¿Te duele la cabeza?.- La chica se sentó a lado con una tina de agua.

-Sí, pero no es mucho.-

-Bueno, mientras te preparare un té.- Prendió fuego y puso una pequeña cacerola con un poco de agua de la tina que tenía.- dime, ¿ya sabes lo que la voz trató de decirte antes de que te desmayaras?

-¿Estabas escuchando?.- preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es, con solo tocar el agua, puedo tener una conexión con lo que está pasando ahí dentro, pero eso no importa, mejor cuéntame.

-Bueno primero que nada… dijo que Kikyo y yo somos iguales pero a la vez diferentes.-

-Ambas aman a la misma persona, eso es porque Kikyo pidió ver una vez más a Inuyasha y reencarnó en ti, pase lo que pase ustedes están unidos por el destino.-Acotó la chica mientras servía té en una taza y se lo entregaba a Kagome.

-Gracias… oye pero para hacerme más fuerte ¿tengo que dejar ese sentimiento?.- preguntó triste

-Es cierto que las sacerdotisas estamos destinadas a estar solas y más tú que tienes que custodiar la perla, pero por lo que dijo al último sobre que tienes algo, significa que lo puedes cambiar.

-Entonces si descubro que es lo que tengo me hare más fuerte y seguiré amando.- susurró Kagome, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Kagome trataba de averiguar qué era eso que posee, pero ahí sentada sin hacer nada no sacaría respuestas.

-Bueno, aprovechando que acaba de amanecer seguiré con mi búsqueda. Muchas gracias por todo.- Se levantó y agarro su cosas.

-No, gracias a ti por salvar a mi hermana.-

-Nos vemos.-

-Por cierto… me llamo Ume, y te deseo suerte.- Ume lo dijo casi gritando ya que Kagome se estaba alejando del lugar.

-Mucho gusto Ume y… Gracias.- Kagome caminaba decidida a encontrar una respuesta. Se negaba a dejar de amar a Inuyasha y a sus seres queridos.

….

Inuyasha estaba desesperado por aquella situación, así que mejor decidió salir para hablar con Kiyko. El hanyou se paró y se dirigió a la cortina, estaba a punto de salir cuando la anciana lo interrumpe.

-¿Inuyasha no quieres desayunar?.-

-No.- respondió secamente

-Está bien… pregúntale a mi hermana si quiere desayunar, tienen que comer algo antes de partir.

-Se lo diré.- dijo saliendo de la cabaña. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, Kikyo estaba apoyada en la pared de la cabaña.

-¿E… Escuchaste todo?.

-Si.- contestó

-Perdóname, pensé que…-

-No importa Inuyasha, pronto se van acostumbrar.- dijo interrumpiéndolo

-¿Quieres desayunar?.- ignoró completamente su respuesta, sabía que ellos no se iban acostumbrar a ella.

-Claro.- No quería aceptar, no le simpatizaba estar con ellos, pero tenía que agarrar confianza con los amigos para que no sospechara nada. Tenía que aceptar que también estaba un poco molesta por lo que habían dicho los amigos del hanyou de ella, pero tenía que soportar un tiempo así.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron completando el círculo que su grupo había formado. Kaede comenzó a servir un poco de caldo en unos platos hondos, y los repartió uno por uno. El desayuno fue muy rápido y a la vez molesto, nadie hablo por nada del mundo.

Ya terminado el desayuno todos se pararon y comenzaron agarrar sus cosas correspondientes. Se despidieron de Kaede y salieron de la cabaña.

-Bien, a encontrar esos fragmentos antes que Naraku.- Dijo el hanyou un poco emocionado, ya que por fin iban a seguir.

-Hay que hacerlo rápido, la perla de Shikon está a punto de ser completada.- acotó Kikyo.

Miroku entrecerró sus ojos viéndola directamente sin que esta se diera cuenta. Al parecer el fue el único que se percató de lo que ella dijo.

-Bien, pues vamos.- comentó Sango.

…

**Bueno aquí acaba el cap, se que esta corto, me quede un poco sin ideas, hahaha bueno chicos creo que la prox semana me quitaran las otras muelas del juicio q me faltaban, si me siento bien subiré el cap correspondiente, si no, ni modo, haha pero tratare de escribirlo.**

**Mi face por si quiere consultar algo, o no se xD – Gabriela Lionard . ?ref=tn_tnmn**

**¿Qué creen que tenga Kagome que no tenga Kikyo? Sinceramente ni yo se, pero se me está ocurriendo algo, dejen sus respuestas!**

**Por cierto perdón si cometo errores como el cap anterior en la parte de Kagome, no me doy cuenta, perdonen. **


	7. Un pequeño reencuentro

Cap 7

Kagome se despidió de Ume, pero no de su hermana, ya que no sabía en donde se encontraba, solo llevo unas cuantas hierbas y se fue. No sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, era una aldea nueva para ella, y jamás había escuchado hablar de esa aldea que hace años gran parte del territorio fue destruido por un monstruo.

Aun era muy temprano, apenas se veía que los pequeños rayos del sol se asomaban por las montañas, pero a Kagome no le importó, entre más temprano y rápido lleve su búsqueda mejor. Se sentía sola e insegura, no sabía si ella podía completar la tarea de conseguir los fragmentos de Shikon, y no solo eso, sino que también derrotar a ese ser llamado Naraku.

En lo que Kagome seguía caminando y volteando a todos lados a ver si reconocía algún lugar, se preguntaba algunas cosas en su mente.

-¿Cuántos fragmentos quedan?.- Comenzó a contar, pero fue en vano, no sabia nada de los trozos de la joya.- ¿Dónde se encontraba Naraku?.- Gracias a Inuyasha encontraban a Naraku un par de veces por el olfato del chico, pero Kagome era humana, no podía olfatear y eso se le complicaba más

Cada vez se hacía más preguntas que ni ella misma se podía responder. Se sentía más sola que nada, tal vez debería de regresar con sus amigos… ¿la echaban de menos? y no solo sus amigos… si no también el ojidorado…. ¿La extrañaba? Por más que lo ha intentado no logra olvidarlo por completo, pero bien sabe que no debe regresar a su lado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no regresará, luchara por mantenerse en pie. Debe derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible, y así regresar a su época para dejar todo atrás.

Algo le incomodaba a la azabache, desde que se fue de la aldea de Ume sentía una presencia detrás de ella que no la dejaba en paz, no sabía exactamente de quien o de que se trata, lo único que puede percibir es que se trata de algo maligno. No sabía si prestarle atención en ese momento o dejarlo pasar, ya que no presentía algún fragmento de la joya. Si aquella presencia pretendía hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho, pero lleva un buen rato sintiendo que solo la estaba vigilando.

-Lo mejor será pasarlo, no tengo que distraerme con cualquier cosa.-susurró y siguió caminando.

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 horas desde que emprendió su búsqueda y ya estaba cansada, necesitaba encontrar un lago o rio, tomar algo de agua y sentarse debajo de un árbol y relajarse un poco. Y así fue, al poco rato de andar caminando encontró un pequeño lago, corrió hacia este y se inco en la orilla, metió sus manos al agua y agarro un buche y se mojó la cara, después sacó un bote vacio que tenía en su mochila y la llenó de agua.

Después de refrescarse un poco se dirigió a un gran árbol que daba buena sombra y se sentó bajo el.- Ah! Que rico se siente relajarse.- comenzó a estirarse, se recostó en el césped ya que tenía la intención de dormir un poco, pero no estaba segura si hacerlo o no, lo mejor será descansar para estar con muchas energías y continuar su caminata.

…

El grupo de Inuyasha partió de la aldea de la anciana Kaede para encontrar a Naraku, no todos estaban satisfechos con la sustitución de Kagome, estaban pasando por unos momentos incómodos, no tenían la suficiente confianza con la sacerdotisa y no solo era la confianza, si no que ella es fría con ellos, menos con el hanyou. El pequeño grupo estaba siendo acompañado con las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyo.

-Miroku, no crees que las serpientes de Kikyo nos delaten con Naraku.- pregunto la exterminadora haciendo la caminada más lenta.

-Puede ser, pero siento yo que lo hace intencionalmente, si ella también se esconde de Naraku, tendría más cuidado con su presencia y las de las serpientes.- añadió el monje

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Sango no entendió bien a lo que se refería.-

-Tal vez…

El monje fue interrumpido por el ojidorado que se giró para quedar frente a ellos.

-Oigan ustedes dos no se queden atrás, vamos que no hay tiempo que perder.

Siguieron caminando por una hora más hasta que la sacerdotisa pronunció palabra.

-Ya me cansé. Vamos a descansar un poco.- Dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y olvidando a los demás por completo.- Porfavor.-añadió porque vio que el hanyou se iba a negar.

-Está bien, descansemos, pero solo unos minutos, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se voltearon a ver entre sí… como si los 4 tuvieran el mismo pensamiento…. Que no hace rato Inuyasha había dicho que no había tiempo que perder, el mismo se está contradiciendo.

Todos se dirigieron a un árbol que encontraron en el camino, y se sentaron, Inuyasha y Kikyo se sentaron de frente a frente, mientras que Sango, Mirok, Shippo y Kirara se sentaron aparte en un pequeño círculo dejando a la pareja sola.

-Me pregunto si Kagome nos extraña.- comentó el zorrito.

-Claro que nos extraña, bueno eso pienso yo, porque la verdad yo si la extraño mucho, a pesar que solo han pasado 2 días.- respondió Sango

-Yo también la extraño Sango, y espero que ella también sienta lo mismo.-contestó Miroku en lo que se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol.

Los 4 permanecieron callados, ya no sabían de qué hablar, así que trataron de escuchar lo que la pareja estaba diciendo, pero casi no estaban escuchando nada, Inuyasha y Kikyo hablaban muy quedito. Ya querían que se acabara la búsqueda para que cada quien siguiera con su camino, y en parte para "no traerle molestias a Kikyo.

-Yo te protegeré Kikyo.- le dijo el hanyou a la sacerdotisa, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero él quería que le quedara claro que nadie podía tocar a Kikyo.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- contestó.- Siento traerte muchas molestias, y más cuando estas ocupado.- Su cara de tristeza y de arrepentimiento provocaron la preocupación de Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes Kikyo, no es ninguna molestia, más bien, es un placer tenerte aquí a mi lado.- ¿Era un placer tenerla con él, y no con Kagome?., Esto cada vez se estaba haciendo confuso para el.- pensó.

Y así permanecieron un rato, sentados, descansando. Tiempo después retomaron su búsqueda.

…..

Después de dormir algunos minutos Kagome por fin despertó, se levanto, se sacudió su ropa y recogió su mochila con el carcaj de flechas y el arco.

Siguió caminando y poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar, ya había estado por allí con sus amigos, a pesar de que solo estuvo ahí una vez se sabía el camino, pero no sabía si iba a tomar el camino correcto, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Inuyasha.

En el camino, muchos aldeanos le daban los buenos días, ellos si la recordaban, pues ya que su grupo los ayudo para exterminar a un monstruo. Siguió caminando hasta que algo la paró por completo, lo que vio la paralizó, no lo podía creer, no sabía si era un sueño o era la realidad.

Lo que vio no le gusto nada, eran sus amigos e Inuyasha y no solo eran ellos, sino que también estaban acompañados de Kikyo.

La chica se llevó una gran decepción, no solo Inuyasha la había traicionado yéndose con Kikyo, sino que también sus amigos estaba con ella, entonces eso solo tenía un significado, que la habían remplazado. La sacerdotisa seguía sin moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

Había sido una estúpida creyendo que tal vez Inuyasha tendría un espacio para ella en su corazón pero se había equivocado. El solo amaba a Kikyo y nunca dejaría de hacerlo su corazón solo le pertenecía a la sacerdotisa de barro y hueso. Iba a ser obvio que la iban a reemplazar por ella.

Vio como el hanyou estaba olfateando, entonces cayó en la cuenta que el había sentido su aroma, no quería ser descubierta pero iba a ser imposible, pero su estado de shock no dejaba que moviera algún musculo.

….

Inuyasha reconoció un aroma que andaba por el aire, puso su olfato al tanto y tan solo en segundos supo de quien se trataba.

No quiso decirle nada a sus amigos y mucho menos a Kikyo, así que dijo que solo quería checar algo. Se separó de ellos y siguió el camino que guiaba aquel olor. A lo lejos vio de espaldas a una chica con el pelo negro, tenía la misma ropa que…. ¡Kagome! Sabía que era ella.

Corrió hasta quedar frente a ella, vio como la chica abría sus ojos color chocolate de forma lenta y grande, a través de sus ojos pudo ver que aguantaba una gran tristeza que hiso que Inuyasha se sintiera el culpable, pues claro que lo era, el causo un gran conflicto.

-Kagome….- Alcanzó a decir, estaba tan sorprendido de verla que su respiración se fue cortando.-

-Inu…yasha.- tanto como el, la chica estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía si llorar, si abrazarlo, o gritar su nombre de emoción por verlo.

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, no pensaba que se iba a encontrar a Kagome en ese lugar, y lo que más le preocupaba era que viera que anda con Kikyo, tendría que darle explicaciones, pero tal vez la chica no se lo pida.

Kagome al ver que el no iba a decir nada, decidió actuar

-Veo que estas en compañía de… ella.- dijo tristemente.

-Este… si, pero te necesito Kagome, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, por favor, perdóname y quédate a mi lado..- El hanyou lo dijo con todo su sentimiento, en verdad está arrepentido.

Kagome se sorprendió más de lo que estaba, jamás pensó que Inuyasha le dijera esas palabras, que descaro de su parte decirle eso cuando está en compañía de Kikyo, pero… ella también quería perdonarle, se sentía culpable de que el también estuviera tan triste, se notaba en sus ojos.

-N… no puedo.- No tenía que darse por vencida, tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado pero no, tenía que ser fuerte y aparte quería hacer sufrir al hanyou, por lo que le hizo, le dolió el corazón como nunca, no quería hacerle esto, tal vez se estaba pasando un poco…

-¿¡Qué?!.- No, no puede ser cierto, escuchó mal, si, debe ser eso.

-Que… no.- respondió con timidez y tristeza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿¡Porque me haces esto?!.- estaba desconcertado, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta en ella.

-Razona tus acciones.- sin más, se giro y dio por hecho el final de la conversación, no quería sufrir más, y mucho menos ver a Inuyasha así, pero no quedaba de otra, lo hacía por amor a él, para que aprendiera de sus acciones.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, aun seguía paralizado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si Kagome le pedía que la dejara sola, lo iba hacer, no la obligaría a que vaya con él, pero el solo pedía por Kami, que no le pasara nada, aun que nadie de sus amigos o ella lo crea, todo este tiempo el estuvo pensando en ella, en lo que hacía, en donde se encontraba, y si estaba con bien, y ahora lo que más pedía, era su compañía.

Y así fue como su reencuentro terminó

…..

-Naraku, al parecer Kagome se encontraba en una aldea desconocida para ella, pero hace unas horas se encontró con Inuyasha.-

-Ya veo… y¿ vió a Kikyo? Cuéntame las cosas con más detalles.- ordenó Naraku

-Claro que la vio, y bueno eso causó que Kagome siguiera separada de Inuyasha, al parecer ese hibrido le pidió que se quedara con él, pero ella lo rechazó.- respondió Kagura.-

-Bueno, síguela y vigila todo lo que hace… y ten cuidado de que no te descubra que a veces no haces las cosas como te las ordeno, recuerda que ella es astuta.-

-Si.- fue lo único que respondió, ¿por quién la tomaba? Ni siquiera esa chiquilla se dio cuenta de mi presencia.- pensó.- pero Kagura estaba equivocada, Kagome se dio cuenta, pero decidió ignorarla. Finalmente salió del castillo y agarró una de sus plumas de su cabello y salió volando.

….

Kagome estaba destrozada, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ¿Qué pensara Inuyasha de ella? ¿La odia? , fue un poco ruda con él, pero a veces es bueno poner las cosas en su lugar. No dejaba de llorar, se sentía culpable…-

Quería irse a su época, a relajarse un poco y a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no podía, primero tenía que cumplir con su tarea y después marcharse… y si es que podía…-

En lo que se secaba las gotas cristalinas de sus ojos y mejillas, vio a lo lejos unos animales medio borrosos debido a las lágrimas que aun se acumulaban en sus ojos, cuando por fin ya no le quedo rastro de una lagrima pudo ver con claridad de qué tipo de animal eran.

Se acercó rápidamente y supo que estaba en lo correcto, es la manada de Koga, pero él no se encontraba, solo estaban Hakkaku y Ginta.

Los lobos que andaban alrededor de ellos, ladraron en dirección de Kagome, pero no un ladrido de ataque, si no uno de reconocimiento, los 2 chicos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verla.

-Hola señora, mucho tiempo sin verla.- dijo Ginta

-Es cierto, ¿En donde ha estado?... ¿Se encuentra bien?.- añadió Hakkaku al ver los ojos rojos de Kagome, sabía muy bien que había llorado.

-A… si, no se preocupen, estoy bien, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.- Kagome fingió una sonrisa, no porque le disgustaba verlos, si no que no quería que se preocuparan por ella.- ¿Están solos?

-Sí, venimos a casar comida para nuestros amigos.- dijeron felizmente al unísono.

-Y hablando de eso… ¿donde esta Inuyasha y los demás?.- Preguntó Ginta

-Bueno… es una larga historia.- No tenia ánimos de contarles lo sucedido a ellos en estos momentos.

Al ver la cara de tristeza der Kagome, Hakkaku y Ginta se dieron cuenta que algo malo había pasado, así que decidieron cambiar de tema.

-Bueno señora, venga con nosotros, Koga estaría feliz de verla.- Hakkaku le puso sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a llevarla a la guarida de los lobos.

-Koga…- susurró para sus adentros.

….

N/A: Bueno chicos, perdón por la MEGA tardanza, enserio pido disculpas, no crean que me olvide de la historia, ni de ustedes, es solo que después de la cirugía que tuve, a los pocos días entre a la prepa (toda hinchada -.-) y después se me complico más para seguirle, y bueno ahora que también ya estoy en mis actividades del ballet, me resulta aun MAS difícil, entiéndanme, voy de 7:30 a 2:30 a la prepa y de 3:00 a 8:30 al ballet, prácticamente entre semana no tengo tiempo de nada, apenas y puedo hacer la tarea, y ni se diga de los fines, los sab tmb voy al ballet, y bueno sinceramente el dom lo dejo para la familia…. En fin!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Dejen sus reviews, recuerden que esto es el alimento de la historia, y créanme que cuando no dejan me pongo triste y pienso que no les gusto… ustedes digan…

Muchos me presionan a que vaya más rápido, pero yo creo que ir más lento es mejor, para hacer más duradero y larga esta hist, díganme que prefieren, así como los estoy escribiendo, o quieren que me vaya al grano a la de ya?

Gracias por leer y recuerden dejen sus reviews!

Pd- Tratare de subir el prox cap lo más rápido que pueda, aun que perdónenme esta semana, y la que viene, por que comienzan mis parciales , pero hare un esfuerzo! Todo por ustedes.


	8. El reemplazo de Kagome

Cap 8

-Bueno señora, venga con nosotros, Koga estaría feliz de verla.- Hakkaku le puso sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a llevarla a la guarida de los lobos.

-Koga…- susurró para sus adentros.

Es cierto, hace mucho que no se veía con él, si en estos momentos Inuyasha estuviera con ella, se moriría de celos y no dejaría que fuera con él. Pero no estaba, espera… ¡eso es! Se quedaría con el y provocaría el enojo del hanyou, por una parte quiere eso para el, pero más que nada esa no es su verdadera intención, se encontraba sola y necesitaba compañía.

Caminaron por un campo que ella no conocía, había muchos árboles pero a la vez estaba deshabitado, era otra forma de llegar al refugio del clan de los lobos. Kagome comenzó a recordar aquel día en que Koga la secuestró, estaba con sus amigos y de repente llego él, poniéndola e sus hombros como un saco de costal, y se la llevó por un precipicio… no por un campo.

El camino se le hizo exageradamente largo, este camino era más largo que el que ya conocía, o será que esta vez iba caminando y no siendo cargada. Después de unas horas, según calculó la sacerdotisa, por fin se podía distinguir la cascada en donde se encontraba su guarida.

Por fin llegaron, subieron la montaña y traspasaron la cascada para entrar a la cueva.

-¡Koga! Ya llegamos- gritó Hakkaku-.

-Oigan espero que hayan traido mucha comida, se tardaron…..- Exclamaba el lobo en lo que aparecía de lo mas fondo y oscuro de la cueva, pero no acabo su frase porque lo que acababa de ver lo dejaba mudo.- ¿Kagome?

-Ho… hola.- A pesar de que Kagome ha tenido muchos encuentros con Koga, se sentía nerviosa.

-Nos la encontramos en el lago en donde estábamos buscando comida, estaba sola y decidimos traerla con nosotros.- aseguró Ginta.

-Es cierto, pensamos que era lo mejor…-comentó Hakkaku.

-¡Pero qué les pasa!.- Koga estaba enojado, pero… di debería de estar feliz de verla.- ¿¡Que no ven que ella tiene que decidir si venir con ustedes o no?!

-Ellos me lo preguntaron y decidí que los acompañaría.- respondió Kagome con tranquilidad tratando de relajar a Koga.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?.- Sabia que ella no lo amaba, y muchas veces no aceptaba cosas de el, pero esta vez que aceptaba que los iba acompañar un rato… ¿A qué se debía?.

-Bueno, es que llevo días sola, y me vendría bien un poco de compañía.- No le quería contar lo que pasó delante de todos, preferiría contarle cuando estuvieran solos, siempre y cuando el acepte su compañía.

-¿Qué paso? Donde se encuentra ese perro sarnoso.- Estaba feliz, pero a la vez enojado, dejar sola a Kagome, que le pasaba a ese idiota… pero aun así tenia a la exterminadora y al monje.

- Te cuento más tarde…. Tu sabes.- respondió melancólicamente recordando todo lo que ha pasado.

El entendía lo que quiso decir, quería privacidad, y ahorita no era el momento adecuado, estaban Hakkaku y Ginta, y a parte todo el clan, hablaría con ella después.

-Está bien, ¿ya comiste? ¿Necesitas un baño?.- preguntó atropelladamente. Sin que Kagome aun no respondiera se dirigió a sus 2 compañeros y les pidió la comida que les había encargado.

Después de que Koga diera ordenes de que calentaran el pescado que Hakkaku y Ginta pescaron, todos esperaron pacientemente su ración, todos platicaban cómodamente, a excepción de Kagome, no conocía a nadie salvo a 3, y al parecer no era el agrado de todos tenerla ahí, ¿será porque es humana? O el simple hecho de que les quita a Koga.

Luego de una deliciosa cena, algunos se fueron a dormir mientras que otros se fueron a sus posiciones a vigilar. La sacerdotisa ya tenía mucho sueño, pero quería desahogarse con alguien, y ese sería Koga, lo estuvo buscando pero no lo encontró, así que se dio por vencida y se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la cueva para poner su tendido y así dormir.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse Koga apareció y se posó a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Quieres hablar, o me contaras otro día?.- preguntó ansioso de saber lo que pasaba.

-Me sentiré mejor si lo hago ahorita.-

-Bien, acompáñame, vamos a un lugar en donde nadie nos pueda escuchar.-

-Gracias.- fue lo único que respondió.

Salieron de la cueva y Koga le dirigió una mirada a Ginta, y en seguida el capto el mensaje, caminaron a un lugar más tranquilo y solo pero no muy lejos de ahí y ambos se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol.

-Hace poco, estábamos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede descansando, pero luego vinieron las serpientes caza-almas e Inuyasha salió en búsqueda de Kikyo, luego Inuyasha, regresó muy tarde, y como si nada hubiese pasado nos cuenta que Kikyo le pidió que se quedara con el unos 10 días, y el aceptó.- Kagome estaba a punto de llorar, tan solo recordar lo que pasó le ponía muy triste.

Koga estuvo a punto de decirle que parara si no quería seguir contando, pero ella siguió

-Entonces eso fue lo que me molestó más, que se olvidara de mí…. De nosotros.- corrigió rápidamente.- así que decidí hacer mi propia búsqueda con Naraku, pero no solo eso, si no que en la mañana me lo encontré, y estaba con ella… y no solo Inuyasha, si no también mis amigos le estaban haciendo compañía, siento que me han traicionado.

Koga no sabía que decir, estaba impresionado, el sabia que la chica estaba enamorada del hanyou, pero no sabía que él iba a llegar a ese límite, le dejó claro que la tenía que cuidar, estaba consciente de que ella no era para él, si no para el hanyou, así que le dejó el cuidado en sus manos… pero no fue así… se atrevió a lastimarla y lo pagaría caro… muy caro.

-Kagome, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré para ti por siempre.- Koga quería reconfortarla, pero a la vez quería aprovecharse de la situación para hacerla suya, solo que iría paso por paso.

-Gracias Koga, por escuchar, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.- Kagome volteó a ver a Koga y este la miraba con cariño, la chica se sorprendió y decidió ver el cielo.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que puedes.

-Koga… me… ¿me puedo quedar contigo unos días?.- preguntó rápidamente por los nervios que tenía.

-¿Estás segura?.- El lobo ahora si estaba más sorprendido que nada en el mundo, se sentía muy feliz, ahora si, esto era la guerra con Inuyasha.

-Si, bueno no… la verdad no estoy muy segura, si estoy contigo te tendrás en enfrentar con Naraku, y no quiero que salgas lastimado.- dijo preocupada.

-Kagome, yo también estoy en su búsqueda, recuerda que el me puso una trampa con un fragmento de Shikon, y no solo eso, si no que no lo voy a perdonar por haber matado a mis amigos, así que con gusto puedes estar en mi compñaia.

-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias..-

-No hay de qué, y recuerda…. Yo te protegeré.- finalizó la conversación, ya no quería seguir más, porque Kagome era capaz de cambiar de opinión. Se paró y agarró a Kagome del brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y así se fundieron en un abrazo.

La azabache estaba confundida, lo quería como amigo, y lo que estaba pasando no sabía cómo tomarlo, Koga le dijo lo mismo que Inuyasha, que la protegería, pero el ojidorado rompió su promesa, el también la abrazaba y se mostraba cariñoso con ella de vez en cuando, y en ese mismo instante se repetía con Koga.

-Vamos, hay que entrar en la cueva, que esta refrescando y no quiero que te enfermes, a parte mañana será un largo día.-

Kagome lo obedeció y lo sigió sin decir nada. Y así ambos se perdieron de la vista de cierta persona que los había estado siguiendo sin que fuera descubierto.

….

-¡Ya dimos muchas vueltas y ni hemos encontrado nada!.- Sango no estaba de buen humor, han estado caminando por horas, pero no han encontrado nada.

-Tranquila Sango, Inuyasha necesita concentración.- la tranquilizo Miroku.

-Así es, déjame tranquilo, necesito concentrarme en lo que hago, por que tus quejas me sacan de quicio, asi que guarden silencio.- sugirió el ojidorado.

Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí, aun seguía pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Kagome y el, sabe que ella es una chica fuerte, pero no pensó que lo fuera rechazar así, enserio le preocupaba, aun que nadie lo supiera, desde el día en que se separaron, pensaba en ella todos los días en todo momentos, aun que no lo demostraba, pero tenía miedo de perder también a Kikyo, y lastimarla por segunda vez, pero… ¿acaso no le importaba Kagome?

-Esperen, siento la presencia de la perla de Shikon.- todos escucharon lo que Kikyo acababa de decir, sabían que se trataba de Naraku, solo él tiene la perla.

Todo fue muy rápido, Naraku no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, todos estuvieron envueltos de veneno, Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente y clavo su espada en el suelo creando una barrera para proteger a los demás.

Después de que se dispersara un poco de veneno, Naraku se dejó ver, tenía una de sus sornisas cínicas, pero se veía más feliz que nunca.

-¿Y ahora que quieres maldito?.- Inuyasha desenterró su espada y la empuñó hacia Naraku dispuesto a matarlo.

-Vaya, Kikyo… que milagro verte por aquí.- dijo Naraku disimulando de su plan e ignorando a Inuyasha.- ¿hmm? Y donde está la otra chica?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!.- gritó Sango

-No me digas que ya te cansaste de ella Inuyasha, vaya, ahora si me puedo divertir con ella, por que por lo que veo ya no es tuya, la cambiaste por Kikyo.- Naraku comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.- le haré un poco de compañía.

-Eres un canalla, lárgate de aquí, esto no es asunto tuyo.- Inuyasha ya había perdido la paciencia, ese maldito monstruo lograba frustrarlo con facilidad.

-Bueno, ya que no me quieres por aquí, déjenme decirles algo.- Naraku tardó un poco en decir lo que les iba a comunicar, estaba procesando sus ideas.- Tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen… y no se separen.

Naraku desapareció y dejó a todos temerosos por el aviso que acaban de recibir.

Inuyasha estaba preocupado, la advertencia era para él, Naraku sabía que Kagome estaba sola sin ninguna compañía, preocupado miró a sus amigos que se percataron de lo mismo, cuando volteó a ver a Kikyo esta estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

-Bien… continuemos.- Inuyasha ya había cambiado sus planes, primero iba a encontrar a Kagome, y después derrotaría a ese maldito ser.

No permitiría que le pusieran un dedo a Kagome, primero muerto, no quería verla lastimada.

Bueno chicos, ahora si tienen el permiso de matarme! Ahora si que me tarde bastante en publicar, sorry encerio, pero he estado super pero super ocupada.

Bueno tratare de ponerme al corriente, se los prometo!

Disfruten este cap y cuéntenme que tal les pareció…. Dejen reviews, si no, no publicare nada hahaha…..

Pd- he estado pensando en dejar esta historia, no sé porque, denme tiempo de pensar claramente.


	9. AVISO!

Oigan chicas, creo que por fin me entraron ganas de seguirle a la hist, y bueno ya se mátenme! Meses sin subir nada,pero bueno el punto es que hoy según yo finalize el cap 8, pero hubo un problema en ese entonces cuando subi ese cap 8, lo escribi en la lap HP, pero en ese mismo mes me dieron una mac, entonces pase TOOODO a la mac, pero no se por que razón el cap 8 estaba incompleto aquí en mi mac, realmente no me acuerdo, y bueno hoy que lo abri, dije bueno déjame acabar este cap y lo subo, pero DIOS! Cuando lo acabe, porfin! Después de partirme la cabeza! Me meti a la pag y todo y vi q el cap 8 ya estaba y se me hiso raro, asi que lo empeze a leer, y la primera mitad es lo que tenia en la mac, mas el resto del capi que no se ni cuando lo acabe, entonces como en mi mac, estaba solo hasta la parte de kagome y kouga decidi escirbir, y hoy acabe, pero me quiero morir! Escribi cosas diferentes! Osea la idea es la misma pero en si, como que en este cap cambie cosas, que hago? Ya no se ni que hacer, bueno chicas denme unos días para ver si puedo mixtear lo que acabo de escribir con el sig cap el 9, que tenga sentido con el capitulo anterior que escribi hace meses…

Tal vez el jueves o viernes lo actualizo, no se, ahorita ando ocupada con una tesis en el ballet.

Bueno nos vemos! Y perdón por mi bipolaridad sobre dejar de escribir, y sobre el error que acabo de cometer, todo por que la niña no checo bien lo que hacia.


	10. Peligro

En la mañana siguiente Kagome y Koga ya estaban despiertos, el lobo aun no podia creer que Kagome se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Kagome?

-¿si?

-Bueno, gracias por tenerme confianza y contarme todo esto que pasó, enserio gracias, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- Koga le agarró las manos y se las acerco a su pecho varonil, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que demostrabas una profunda tristeza.

- No, gracias a ti por escucharme.- Kagome se estaba ruborizando, no por que el chico le gustara si no, por que no ha habido un hombre que la tratara así de lindo, ni siquiera Inuyasha

-Bueno, salgamos de la cueva que hoy inicia nuestra primera busqueda juntos.- Dijo Koga emocionado.

…..

El grupo de Inuyasha seguían en estado se shock despues de ser advertidos por Naraku de que no se separaran, pero lo que más les molestaba es por que no lo derrotaron ahí mismo, no hicieron nada y lo dejaron libre de nuevo con la perla de Shikon.

Sango ya estaba más harta que nada, no aguantaría un día más con Kikyo, en esos momentos realmente le valia la advertencia de Naraku, ella sabia defenderse sola.

-Miroku, creo que yo… me separaré de este grupo, mejor busco por mi cuenta, no quiero estar junto a ellos 2, y más con ella que se ve que trama algo y eso no me gusta.- comentó la exterminadora.

-Así que tu tambien lo estás notando. Déjame ir contigo, no pienso dejarte sola, a parte no sabemos lo que puede pasar.- dijo un monje preocupado.

-¿De que hablan?.- preguntó el pequeño Shippo.- Quieren separarse de Inuyasha y Kikyo, por que si es así yo tambien, la verdad es que no aguanto esta atmósfera.

-Vez Miroku, no soy la única que no soporta lo que está pasando, a parte, si nos separamos nos podríamos encontrar a Kagome.

-Bien, esta decidido, a tomar otro rumbo.-

-¿Pero que tanto estan susurrando?.- Inuyasha estaba molesto, utlimamente sus amigos no le contaban nada, es más ya ni se le acercaban desde que Kikyo llegó.

-Bueno, queremos decirte que nosotros tomaremos otro rumbo, no queremos interrumpirlos, sigue con la señorita kikyo.- dijo Miroku calmadamete para no alterar al hanyou.

-Otro tipo de respuesta es que nosotros iremos a buscar a Kagome, por que a nosotros si nos interesa.- exclamó Sango muy enojada, hasta que porfin podia decir lo que sentía.

-Si con eso se encuentran más cómodos esta bien, cada quien.- habló Kikyo, eso era lo que esperaba que el grupo se fuera deshaciendo, asi que no se interpuso.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no sabía que hacer. Desde que se encontró a Kikyo en ese bosque todo se le ha ido complicando cada vez más.

-Bueno, nos vemos… si es que nos volvemos a ver.-

Sango miro a la pareja con ojos fríos, agarro sus cosas, se dio media vuelta y se marchó mientras que Miroku, Shippo y Kirara la seguían por detrás.

…

-Naraku, creo que esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensé, en estos instantes Kagome se encuentra con ese lobo Kouga, Sango y Miroku por fin se separaron de Inuyasha y Kikyo, y ellos estan completamente solos.-

-Vaya, que maravilla, Kikyo si sabe lo que hace, sabía que no me fallaría.- El no podia estar más feliz, por fin, por fin se iba a cumplir su sueño.- Bien, se me ocurre una pequeña idea, voy hacer que encuentren mi presencia, avisale a Kikyo que me busque, ella sabrá como.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Kagura no entendía bien los planes, cada día cambiaban, pero el objetivo seguia siendo el mismo.

-Tu solo hacelo saber, luego veras que es lo que pasará…. ¡Avisale ahora!

Kagura obedeció sus órdenes inmediatamente y salió del castillo tan rápido como pudo.

-Ha! Estupidos, lo primero que les adverti, y lo primero que hacen, pero bueno de esto se trataba…- Pensó Naraku viendo el cielo nocturno.

…

Kagome y Koga estaban solos, llevaban poco rato de haber iniciado su busqueda, ambos se la estaban pasando bien, platicando de varías cosas, poniendose al corriente sobre sus vidas. Hace mucho que Kagome no se sentía así de relajada, claro le agradaba más la compañía de sus amigos, pero bueno, ahorita no estaba en esos momentos bonitos.

-Vamos Kagome, encontrarás a alguien mejor, se feliz, sonrie, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, demuestrala, no estes así por alguien que no te supo apeciar.- Kouga se lo decía de corazón, no para ganarsela, si no, que a pesar que el sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha, no la quería ver así, lo unico que desea es verla feliz.

-Perdóname por preocuparte tanto, pero sabes… la verdad me cuesta mucho no pensar en el, en verdad lo amo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, pero trataré de no pensar en el en estos momentos y disfrutar que estoy junto a ti.

-Bueno se que no es facil olvidar, y más tú, por que… bueno… no es por compararte pero eres la reencarnación de ella… y bueno estas ligada a el, aun que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar.-

-Tienes razón, y no te preocupes, solo estas diciendo la verdad, no me molesta.- Kagome pasó de estar sonriente a una cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó el lobo preocupado

-Siento… siento la prescencia de Naraku, estoy más que segura.

-¿Qué dices, estas segura Kagome?.- No era que desconfiara de ella, pero encontrar a Naraku era muy dificil, y no cualquiera, esto era extraño.

-Si, vamos.

Ambos corrieron hasta la direccion que indicaba en donde estaba Naraku según la sacerdotisa la cual acertó acerca de su prescencia.

-Vaya, hola, parecen que me encontraron.- Dijo Naraku cordialmente.

-Dejate de tonterías y entréganos los fragmentos de Shikon.- grito Kouga

-Ha ha, crees que se los daré tan facilmente, primero tendrán que pelear conmigo.

-Pues así será Naraku.- respondió Kagome.

Los 3 estaban luchando, ninguno de los 2 podía contra Naraku, necesitaban más, más fuerza o más refuerzos.

En uno de los ataques de Naraku, le encajó varios tentaculos en las piernas de Kouga para quietarle los fragmentos, y para darle mas emocion, otro más atravesó su pecho que dejó inmovil al lobo.

-¡Kouga!.- Kagome se arrodillo a lado suyo y se puso a ver las heridas que tenía, pero no se dio cuenta que Naraku estaba detrás de ella a punto de darle un golpe final a ella tambien.

Pero Kouga fue más rapido y la posó contra el piso dando el la espalda a Naraku para que le atravesaran por detrás.

-Ha ha, que estupido al proteger a esa mujer, que de cualquier modo va a morir.-

-¡Eso no lo permitire!.- A pesar que Kouga estaba gravemente herido y no se podia levantar, lucharia por proteger a la mujer que amaba.

…..

-¡Inuyasha! Siento la prescencia de Naraku.- exclamo Kikyo de la nada.

La sacerdotisa se dio cuenta del plan de Naraku, lo podia sentir, a parte el no se mostraria asi nadamas, tendria que ver una razñon y por eso se encaminara hasta el.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?, ese bastardo de nuevo… me las pagará.

-¿Acaso no confias en mi, en la mejor sacerdotisa de esta época?.- Eso la ofendió, se supone que Inuyasha solo debía de seguirla y no decir nada al respecto.

-Perdoname Kikyo, pero claro que confio en ti, solo en ti.

Inuyasha subió a Kikyo a sus espaldas, cosa que la sorprendiño, por que en años atrás el nunca hiso eso con ella, es más esa niña fue la primera que probo la espalda de su amado Inuyasha, y no ella… esa desgraciada se lo iba a pagar.

El hanyou se sentía extraño al tener a Kikyo arriba de el, jamás en su vida la habia subido, solo Kagome era la que se trepaba… no ella no… Inuyasha fue el que empezó todo, el fue quien la subió desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Despues de correr por unos minutos por fin llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba ese maldito ser que ha hecho sufrir a todos. Cuando lo vieron de espaldas, vio a otras 2 personas tiradas en el piso, pero no las podía ver con claridad, pues habia muchos árboles y el mismo cuerpo de ese ser los tapaba.

Pero a pesar que no los veía su olfato le indico de quienes se trataban, de Kouga y…. ¡KAGOME! La sangre de Kagome.

No, no no no, esto no puede estar pasando pensó el hanyou en lo que bajaba a Kikyo se su espalda.

-Hola Inuyasha, llegas tarde, pero te lo advertí…

Naraku se movio de lugar y el ojidorado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente todo esto tenia que ser un sueño, si, un mal sueño en la cual ya era hora de despertar, pero no podía, estaba totalmente aturdido, no podia pronunciar palabra alguna… el solo hecho de ver el cuerpo de esa chica tirado lleno de sangre, el corazon se le paralizo… llegó demasiado tarde….

…..

Hola chicos! Bueno aquí esta el cap 9! Por fin, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente! Espero que les guste! Si no bueno ya saben me pueden dejar reviews! :D

En unos dias subire el prox cap


End file.
